


Supernatural watching Teen Wolf

by Spiderplushy2003



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Characters Watching Supernatural (TV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: It is just a book about the supernatural characters are watching Teen Wolf.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. chapter 1

(Somewhere)

Sam and Dean are in the car talking about when the next time Cas is going to show up when a bright light appeared and took them away.

(Before Season 1 starts.)

Mary and John were in sams nursery and then a bright light appeared and they disappeared. 

(In heaven.)

Cas, Michael, and Gabriel were in heaven and then a bright light appeared and they disappeared.

(In hell.)

Lucifer was in hell and then a bright light appeared and he disappeared.

(Bobby house.)

Bobby was in his house and then a bright light appeared and he also disappeared.

(In someone's house.)

Sam and Dean were the first ones up and they look around them and see they in a room and there is a screen with chairs. As Dean looked around, his eye falls on his parents.

He is still looking than Sam walk up to him and is talking but Dean doesn't hear him.

Sam looks at Dean with confused as he looks at where Dean looks and sees his dad and.... his mom. Sam eyes wild as he looks at her as everyone else wake up. 

"Dean? Sam?" Sam heard Bobby asking but not saying anything.

Then out of nowhere, a bright light appeared and a girl stand in the room with them.

"Hello and welcome to my TV room." The girl said and everyone looks at her like she is crazy. The girl ignored it. "So I comes you here to watch a show. And you can call me Springs." The girl - Springs - says as everyone nods, not knowing if it is safe to listen to a girl but do it anyway as the screen starts the show. 

(Okay. So I think some of the characters will be ooc because I don't watch supernatural in a long time but I will try my best. Anyway I hope you guys like the first chapter and I am sorry for writing the same thing in the beginning but I don't know how to begin it but here it is. I will write the next chapter later this day or tomorrow. Bye.)


	2. Season 1      Wolf Moon    Part 1

"Oh and I forgot to tell you that it show call Teen Wolf." Springs says and everyone is a bit confused.

**BEACON HILLS PRESERVE**

_**[It is a dark and foggy night as several Beacon County Sheriff's Department deputies pull up to the Beacon Hills Preserve in their police cruisers. At least a dozen officers get out of their vehicles, some with K9 unit dogs who are barking and whimpering amongst the radio chatter. Flashlights in hand, the deputies begin their search in the woods]** _

  
"What are they looking for?" Sam ask. 

  
"You will see." Springs says and Sam nods.

**MCCALL HOUSE**

_**[Scott McCall is sitting on his bed in his room, wearing only a pair of gym shorts, as he re-threads the laces on his lacrosse stick. Once he's determined that the net on his stick is secure and loose enough, he tosses the stick on his bed before walking toward the bathroom door, where he has a bar mounted on the lintel. After doing a series of chin-ups, Scott goes into the bathroom, where he brushes his teeth and washes his face before bed]** _

"So is he the main character?" Dean asked and Springs nods.

  
"He is one of the main characters." Springs says and everyone nods, continues to watch the show. 

  
_**[Suddenly, Scott hears a noise outside and pauses to listen for danger. The scene cuts to the front porch, where Scott, now in a red hoodie, walks outside with a wooden baseball bat in hand as he investigates what is causing the noise. Suddenly, a figure appears hanging from the roof, and Scott yelps in terror, almost hitting the person in the face with his bat until he realizes that it is Stiles Stilinski, his best friend, who is yelping just as loudly]** _

**SCOTT & STILES: ** _**[simultaneously]** _ **AHH! AHHH! AHHHH!**

Everyone jumps, don't see it coming. 

_**[Scott huffs in frustration and annoyance before lowering his bat]** _

  
**SCOTT: Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!**

_**[Stiles looks just as exasperated as Scott as he eyes the bat in his best friend's hands]** _

"And he is the another main character." Springs says.

  
**STILES: You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?**

**SCOTT:** _**[annoyed]** _ **I thought you were a predator!**

**STILES: A pre... Wha?**

_**[Stiles looks at Scott, clearly appalled by the implication, before scoffing and changing the subject to why he's there]** _

**STILES: Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called-- they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police.**

  
**SCOTT:** _**[frowns]** _ **For what?**

_**[Stiles has difficulty concealing his glee regarding his answer]** _

**STILES: Two joggers found a body in the woods.**

  
"So what? A lot of people are dieing." Lucifer said and everyone kinda agreed with him. 

  
**_[_ ** **_Re_ ** _**aching up to pull himself free of the trellis, Stiles lands on his feet in front of Scott, who still looks confused]** _

**SCOTT: What, a dead body?**

_**[Stiles reaches up and leans on the railing to look at Scott at eye-level with a sarcastic expression]** _

  
**STILES: No, a body of water.**

_**[Stiles rolls his eyes]** _

**STILES: Yes, dumbass, a dead body!**

  
"What is so important about a dead body?" Mary asked but Springs didn't answer her and smile.

_**[Scott looks unnerved about this news as Stiles climbs over the railing to join him on the porch]** _

**SCOTT: You mean, like,** _**murdered** _ **?**

  
**STILES: Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties.**

**SCOTT:** _**[frowns]** _ **Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?**

_**[Stiles becomes overwhelmed with glee at the drama of this situation as he finishes the story]** _

**STILES: That's the best part-- they only found** _**half** _ **.**

  
"What?!" Everyone asked as Sam being to think what would do it. 

  
_**[Stiles' tone of voice changes, making it clear that Scott doesn't have a say in what happens next]** _

**STILES: We're going.**

**BEACON HILLS PRESERVE**

_**[The two pull into the preserve in Stiles' teal blue Jeep, illuminating the sign warning against entry after dark with the Jeep's headlights. Stiles gets out with a flashlight in hand. Scott follows, hurrying to keep up with him as the walk in the dark woods]** _

  
"My car is better." Dean said as Sam laughed. 

  
**SCOTT: We're seriously doing this?**

**STILES: You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.**

**SCOTT: I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow.**

**STILES:** _**[snidely]** _ **Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.**

**SCOTT: No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line.**

_**[Stiles looks back at Scott in disbelief]** _

**STILES: Hey, that's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one.**

_**[The boys walk in silence for a beat before Scott speaks up in the same sarcastic tone Stiles used]** _

**SCOTT: Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?**

_**[Stiles looks somewhat sheepish in response to this question]** _

**STILES: Huh! I didn't even think about that.**

  
**SCOTT: And, uh... what if whoever killed the body is still out here?**

"It is a good question." Bobby said.

**STILES:** _**[embarrassed]** _ **Also something I didn't think about.**

_**[Scott rolls his eyes in amusement as the two start to hike up a hill]** _

**SCOTT: It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail.**

  
**STILES: I know.**

_**[Scott's breathing starts to become rapid, shallow, and wheezy as the two continue up the hill, with Scott struggling to keep up with Stiles' quick pace]** _

**SCOTT:** _**[gasping]** _ **Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?**

_**[Scott leans his back against a nearby tree as he pulls his inhaler out of his pocket. However, when Stiles keeps pushing on, Scott continues to make his way up the hill after him. When they see a handful of people ahead of them waving flashlights around as part of the search, Stiles and Scott dive behind a large fallen tree branch as they plan their next move, turning off the flashlight so they don't attract attention. Unfortunately for them both, Stiles' impatience eventually wins out, and he whispers back to Scott as he jumps up and runs toward the action]** _

"Oh no. They is in trouble." Michael said and everyone agrees. 

**S** **COTT: Wait!**

  
**STILES: Come on!**

_**[Scott, still wheezing, tries to stop Stiles, to no avail]** _

**SCOTT: Stiles! Wait up!**

_**[Scott quickly takes a hit from his inhaler before scrambling to catch up with him. He tries his best to call after his best friend without also alerting anyone else that they are there]** _

**SCOTT: Stiles!** _**Stiles** _ **!**

_**[Stiles finally hears the last attempt to call his name, but the split second of distraction caused the nearby K9 officer to start barking at him, scaring him so much he falls backwards onto the ground. The deputy with the search dog immediately points his flashlight at Stiles as he tries to recover from the shock]** _

**DEPUTY: Hold it right there!**

_**[Stiles puts his hands up while Scott, several meters behind him, hides behind a nearby tree, pressing his back to it and closing his eyes as though it will keep him from being seen. Just then, another male voice is heard-- it is Noah Stilinski, Stiles' father and the Sheriff of Beacon County]** _

**STILINSKI: Hang on, hang on...**

_**[Stiles stands to his feet, shielding his eyes from the bright flashlight held toward him by the deputy]** _

**STILINSKI:** _**[sighs]** _ **This little delinquent belongs to me.**

_**[Stiles, trying to play it cool, greets his dad warmly]** _

**STILES: Dad, how are you doing?**

  
"Well he is in big trouble with his dad." Sam said.

_**[Stilinski looks at Stiles with a mix of frustration, exasperation, and exhaustion]** _

**STILINSKI: So, do you, uh, listen in to** _**all** _ **of my phone calls?**

_**[Stiles laughs sheepishly]** _

**STILES: No. Heh...**

_**[Stilinski gives Stiles a look, and Stiles finishes his sentence]** _

**STILES: ...Not the boring ones.**

_**[Stilinski just sighs and nods as though he's accepted this truth about his son before looking around the surrounding area]** _

**STILINSKI: Now, where's your usual partner in crime?**

  
"And he knew that Scott is there with him." Cas said.

_**[Stiles immediately tries to play dumb as it starts to rain]** _

**STILES: Who, Scott?, Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow.**

  
"It is the most bad lie I ever heard." Lucifer said and everyone agrees.

_**[Stilinski looks at Stiles in disbelief as he continues to lie]** _

**STILES: It's just me... In the woods... Alone...**

_**[It is obvious that Stilinski doesn't buy what Stiles is saying, and he lifts his flashlight and tries to get a look around to find Scott, who is still hiding behind the tree]** _

"I will also don't believe it lie." John said. 

  
**STILINSKI: Scott, you out there? Scott?**

_**[After a moment, when Scott doesn't materialize in front of him, Stilinski reluctantly determines that Scott isn't with Stiles after all. He then sighs before grabbing Stiles roughly by the back of the neck and steering him toward the entrance to the preserve]** _

"Well okay."

  
**STILINSKI: Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car... And then you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called "invasion of privacy."**

_**[As Stiles and the Sheriff leave, Scott closes his eyes and hits the back of his head on the tree, mouthing "Damn!" under his breath when he realizes that by hiding himself, he lost his way home. Scott waits until the coast is clear before heading in the opposite direction through the woods, following the same path he and Stiles took to get there]** _

"It is bad. If it is true that the killer is still in the woods, Scott will be in danger." Gabriel said.

_**[Thunder and lightning flickers overhead as Scott carefully makes his way back, pulling up the hood to his sweatshirt to try to keep his head dry from the steady rain. It's evident that he's unnerved by the sounds of the forest animals around him, but when he makes it to a foggy clearing, he becomes unnerved by the fact that it falls totally silent. He pulls his inhaler out of his hoodie once again and shakes it, intending to take another hit when suddenly, a herd of deer begin frantically stampeding toward him, trampling him over and causing his inhaler to fly several meters away]** _

"Well shit."

_**[Once the deer have cleared out, Scott, still in shock, gets to his feet and starts looking for his inhaler using his cell phone as a light source. He's about to search through a pile of dead leaves when he's startled when he instead uncovers the top half of the body that Stiles had told him about-- young, white, with dark hair and very clearly bisected at the waist. The shock of this sight stuns him so badly that he loses his balance and tumbles down the hill behind him and into a ravine]** _

Everyone is in shock. Who can do it and why in the woods.

_**[Scott, shaken, stands to his feet with a groan, using a fallen tree trunk to help himself up due to the aches and pains caused by his fall. He makes his way quickly through the woods, wanting nothing more than to get out of there as soon as possible, when all of the sudden, a growl heard behind him causes him to freeze in fear. He slowly turns around, only to find a large, bestial wolf with glowing red eyes standing before him]** _

"Red eyes?" John whispered to himself. 

_**[Scott barely has time to gasp before the beast leaps toward him, causing him to fall backward onto the ground. Though Scott attempts to crawl away, the wolf grabs him by the ankles and pulls him backwards before viciously biting him on his right hip, causing Scott to roar in pain]** _

**SCOTT: AHHHHH!**

_**[Panicked, Scott scrambles through the woods, tripping and tumbling all the way as he desperately tries to evade whatever bit him.trips him and pulls him backward before biting him on his right hip. When Scott finally makes it to the nearest road, he stops just before being hit by someone driving a burgundy SUV, who manages to swerve away from him just in the nick of time. Finally more or less safe, Scott takes a moment to lift the hem of his hoodie up, examining the large bite wound on his hip with horror as the rain continues to pour down around him. Suddenly, a loud wolf howl is heard from in the woods, which only makes Scott more concerned]** _

"What just happened?" Mary asked but Springs didn't answer her as she whispered something to herself. 

**TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS**

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

_**[Scott is riding his mountain bike through the school parking lot, where he jumps off just as he makes it to the bike rack in front of the school. He takes off his helmet and hangs it on the handlebars, adjusting his backpack with his lacrosse stick strapped to the back just as Jackson Whittemore, driving a silver Porsche, pulls into the parking spot next to him. Jackson gets out of the car, hitting Scott in the back with the door before shooting him a nasty look]** _

  
**JACKSON: Dude! Watch the paint job.**

_**[Scott looks at him with an offended expression, but before they can interact further, an unseen male student calls out to him]** _

**RANDOM GUY: Yo, Jackson! Let's go, bro.**

_**[Jackson walks away without another word, though he does turn his head back to shoot Scott a glare before he leaves]** _

_**[The scene cuts to the front of the school, where Scott has met up with Stiles. They both talk about the previous night's events as they walk toward the entrance]** _

  
**STILES: Okay, let's see this thing.**

_**[Scott lefts up his shirt to show Stiles his bite wound, which is covered with gauze and tape that has a small amount of blood leaking through]** _

"It looks so bad." Bobby said. 

  
**STILES: Ooh!**

**SCOTT: Yeah...**

_**[Stiles pokes the bandage, which causes Scott to flinch in pain]** _

**STILES: Whoa!**

_**[Scott pulls his shirt back down as the two resume their walk into the school]** _

**SCOTT: It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf.**

_**[Stiles looks at Scott with disbelief]** _

**STILES: A wolf bit you?**

  
**SCOTT: Uh-huh.**

_**[Stiles shakes his head and gives him a look that says he thinks Scott is being dense]** _

**STILES: No, not a chance.**

  
**SCOTT:** _**[confused]** _ **I heard a wolf howling.**

_**[Stiles scoffs and continues to shake his head in response to Scott's argument]** _

**STILES: No, you didn't.**

  
**SCOTT:** _**[frustrated]** _ **What do you mean, "No, I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?**

**STILES: Because California doesn't** _**have** _ **wolves, okay? Not in, like, sixty years.**

"So why are there in the woods?" Dean asked as Sam looks at his brother in disbelief.

_**[Scott looks surprised by this news as the two stop on the staircase. Stiles turns around to face Scott with a serious expression]** _

**SCOTT: Really?**

  
**STILES: Yes, really. There are no wolves in California.**

**SCOTT: All right. Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I** _**found the body** _ **.**

_**[Stiles' demeanor instantly changes from exasperation to gleeful at the sound of this news]** _

"Well now he believes him." Cas said. 

  
**STILES: You-- are you kidding me?**

**SCOTT: No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month.**

**STILES: Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since--**

"The best thing?!" Everyone yell in disbelief.

_**[Stiles loses his train of thought when he sees Lydia Martin, Queen Bee of Beacon Hills High School, walking up the stairs toward the school, and abandons his train of thought in favor of trying to catch her attention]** _

"Wow. She is beautiful." Dean said as Sam sigh.

  
**STILES: --Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia! You look--**

_**[Lydia continues to walk right past Stiles, completely oblivious to the fact that he was talking to her]** _

**STILES: --Like you're gonna ignore me...**

_**[Stiles looks back at Scott with an irritable expression]** _

**STILES: You're the cause of this, you know.**

_**[Scott rolls his eyes in response to this comment]** _

**SCOTT: Uh-huh.**

  
**STILES: Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been** _**Scarlet-nerded** _ **by you.**

"It Stiles guy is like you Sammy." Dean said and Sam sigh and says nothing.

**ENGLISH CLASS**

_**[Scott and Stiles enter their first period English class and take their seats, where the teacher, Mr. Curtis, immediately begins the lecture without introduction]** _

  
**MR. CURTIS: As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night.**

_**[Scott grins and looks over at Stiles, who is in the desk one row and one column behind him and who winks at him knowingly]** _

**MR. CURTIS: And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, which is on your desk outlining this semester.**

_**[Scott and Stiles once again share an unexcited look before suddenly, Scott hears a phone ring so loudly that he believes it to be right next to him. However, when he looks around the room, he sees no one else reacting to the noise, causing him to frown in confusion. Eventually, the sound of a female voice draws his attention to the row of windows to his left, through which he sees a young brunette woman sitting on a bench at the bottom of the stairs to the front entrance to the school. She has just answered the phone, which she has braced between her ear and her shoulder so she can dig through her gray canvas bag. The fact that he can hear her speaking like she's sitting right in front of him only makes him more confused]** _

"How in the world can he hear it so far?" Lucifer asked confused as everyone else looked at the screen also confused. 

  
**ALLISON:** _**Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it.** _

_**[Her mother says something unintelligible on the other end of the line]** _

**ALLISON:** _**Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya.** _

_**[Allison hangs up and puts her phone away. Scott continues to eavesdrop as the vice principal of the school comes out to greet her]** _

**VICE PRINCIPAL:** _**Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?** _

  
**ALLISON:** _**No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family.** _

_**[Scott, still looking alarmed, tracks Allison with his eyes until she is walked into the school and through the hallway by the vice principal]** _

**VICE PRINCIPAL:** _**Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while.** _

_**[The vice principal walks Allison into the classroom, where he introduces her to the other students]** _

**VICE PRINCIPAL: Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome.**

_**[Allison, who looks nervous, smiles weakly before finding the only open seat in the class, which just happens to be the seat behind Scott and to the right of Stiles, the latter of whom smiles at her awkwardly as she sits down. Scott, having heard her conversation with her mother earlier, knows that she forgot a pen and offers her one of his own. Allison looks surprised by the gesture, but smiles at him gratefully]** _

"It is don't creepy at all." Mary said and everyone agrees. 

  
**ALLISON: Thanks.**

_**[Scott smiles back at her in a way that indicates that he is starting to fall for her already before turning back around in his seat so she can't see him blush. The English teacher then picks up where he left off as Allison looks confused by this interaction]** _

**TEACHER: We'll begin with Kafka's** _**Metamorphosis** _ **on page one-thirty-three.**

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

_**[After class ends, the students file out and go to their lockers. Scott's locker is across the hallway and several meters down from Allison's, and when Scott catches her eye, Allison smiles at him. Just then, Lydia approaches Allison and strikes up a conversation, and Scott continues to watch them from afar and eavesdrop on them with his newly-enhanced hearing as Stiles and their friend Harley join him by his own locker]** _

  
**LYDIA:** _**That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?** _

  
"How can he do it?" Sam ask but Springs tell him to watch and wait until the show tell him.

**ALLISON:** _**My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco.** _

**LYDIA:** _**And** _ **you** _**are my new best friend.** _

_**[Just then, Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, joins them as well. Lydia greets him warmly as he puts his arm around her waist, though it makes Allison feel uncomfortable]** _

**JACKSON:** _**Heyyy.** _

  
**LYDIA:** _**Hey, Jackson** _ **.**

_**[Jackson and Lydia share a kiss. Meanwhile, across the hall, Harley, who is also watching the scene go down in front of them, looks at Scott and Stiles incredulously, though Scott is too busy listening to Allison, Lydia, and Jackson's conversation to hear her]** _

**HARLEY: Can someone tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?**

_**[Though Harley was obviously being facetious, Stiles replies with a genuine answer]** _

**STILES: Because she's hot.**

  
"True." Dean said and Sam nods, agreed with his idiot brother.

_**[Harley gives him a look, but Stiles still doesn't get it and shrugs before finishing his thought]** _

**STILES: Beautiful people herd together.**

_**[Scott is so distracted by listening to Allison, Lydia and Jackson talk that he doesn't even react to Harley and Stiles' argument]** _

**LYDIA:** _**So, this weekend, there's a party.** _

  
**ALLISON:** _**A party?** _

**JACKSON:** _**Yeah, Friday night. You should come.** _

_**[Allison looks slightly bashful when she replies]** _

**ALLISON:** _**Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking.** _

_**[Lydia and Jackson both look disappointed by this response. Meanwhile, Harley and Stiles have a very animated debate going on that cannot be heard because the entirety of Scott's attention is being focused on Allison]** _

**JACKSON:** _**You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage.** _

  
**ALLISON:** _**You mean like football?** _

_**[Jackson laughs as though she was kidding]** _

**JACKSON:** _**Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years.** _

_**[Lydia looks at Jackson with a loving expression as she ruffles his hair]** _

**LYDIA:** _**Because of a certain team captain...** _

_**[Jackson smirks smugly at the compliment]** _

**JACKSON:** _**Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else--** _

_**[Allison cuts him off in an attempt to talk her way out of it, only to be interrupted herself by Lydia, who makes the decision for her]** _

**ALLISON:** _**Well, I was going to--** _

  
**LYDIA:** _**Perfect! You're coming.** _

"It girl didn't have the it girl talk." Michael said.

_**[Lydia grabs Allison by the hand and drags her to the lacrosse field, with Allison giving Scott one last look before she goes]** _

**LACROSSE FIELD**

_**[The lacrosse team has gathered on the lacrosse field, where the players are warming up by passing the ball back and forth as other students congregate in the bleachers to watch the team play. Scott and Stiles are in the middle of a conversation as they quickly jog toward the field. In a change in dynamics from the previous night, it is now Stiles who is out of breath and trying to keep up with Scott, who seems unfazed by the exertion]** _

  
**STILES: But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?**

  
"Awww. He will be lonely." Mary said, feeling bad for Stiles.

_**[It's clear by Scott's tone of voice that, while he feels bad for that side effect of potentially making first line, he's not going to be talked out of trying out]** _

**SCOTT: I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines.**

_**[Scott drops his bag near the bench]** _

**SCOTT: This season, I make first line.**

_**[Scott is distracted by the sight of Allison and Lydia sitting down in the bleachers so they can watch the team play. Allison smiles at him, but before he can smile back, Coach Bobby Finstock appears in front of him and yells his name]** _

**COACH: McCall!**

  
**SCOTT: Yeah?**

"He surname is McCall?" Lucifer asked laughing.

_**[Coach roughly tosses a lacrosse stick with a much bigger net and a bigger helmet to Scott, who catches them after they smack him on the chest. Scott's eyes narrow in confusion]** _

**COACH: You're on goal.**

  
**SCOTT:** _**[frowns]** _ **I've never played...**

**COACH: I know-- scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first-day-back thing.**

_**[Coach smacks Scott on the shoulder for emphasis]** _

**COACH: Get 'em energized! Fired up!**

_**[It is clear by the look on Scott's face that he doesn't have a good feeling about this]** _

**SCOTT: ...What about me?**

  
**COACH: Try not to take any in the face.**

_**[Coach smacks Scott lightly on the cheek with the palm of his hand before turning toward the field to start the try-outs]** _

**COACH: Let's go! Come on!**

_**[In the stands, Lydia looks at Scott curiously, as though she had never noticed him before, and Allison is staring at him as well. Scott reluctantly takes his place in the goal and prepares for practice to start. Just then, his superhuman hearing kicks in once again, allowing him to listen in on Allison and Lydia's conversation]** _

**ALLISON:** _**Who is that?** _

_**[Allison jerks her head in Scott's direction]** _

**LYDIA:** _**Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?** _

  
"Really? Because I think you know him." John said and everyone agrees.

_**[Scott cocks his head in confusion as he stares at them, but they don't seem to notice. Allison smiles in response to Lydia's question]** _

**ALLISON:** _**He's in my English class.** _

_**[Unfortunately for Scott, the fact that he's distracted and his extra-sensitive ears cause him to flinch and cover his ears in pain when the assistant coach blows the whistle to start the practice. This makes him a prime target for Jackson, who takes a shot at the goal while Scott is still recovering. The ball hits him right in the front of his helmet with so much force that he's knocked backwards onto the ground. Coach Finstock, Jackson, and the rest of the team members immediately start laughing and making fun of him]** _

"It is don't nice." Mary said.

  
**JACKSON: Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!**

_**[Scott, now determined to prove himself, stands to his feet and shakes out his shoulders in preparation for the next shot. The next player tosses the ball towards him, and Scott catches it easily, to the point where he's visibly stunned that he was able to do so. This sentiment is shared by all the rest of the teammates, Stiles included, who then cheers happily for his friend]** _

**STILES: Yeah!!!**

_**[The second, third, fourth, and fifth shots are caught by Scott just as easily, and Coach Finstock simply stares at Scott with his mouth open as though he can't believe what he's seeing. Allison smiles when she sees Scott's performance, and even Lydia is clearly impressed by what she sees. Scott's hearing once again picks up on their conversation while he gets ready for the next shot]** _

"Don't he say that he never played?" Dean asked and everyone nods as they look confused. 

  
**ALLISON:** _**He seems like he's pretty good.** _

_**[For once, Lydia isn't putting on her mean-girl act or pretending to be someone she's not when she replies to Allison's statement]** _

**LYDIA: Yeah,** _**very** _ **good.**

_**[Scott is practically giddy as he bounces on the balls of his feet and smiles, which only makes Jackson more angry. Intent to take Scott down a peg so that he's back in the spotlight, he slams the top of his stick against the player who was set to practice his goals and ditches him in line. Scott tenses when he sees this and prepares for the worst]** _

**SCOTT: Oh, God...**

_**[Jackson runs as fast as he can toward the goal and tosses the ball with all the force he can muster, but to Scott, the ball seems to be moving in slow-motion, allowing him to catch it without hesitation. Both Stiles and Lydia stand to their feet to cheer Scott on, much to Scott's surprise]** _

**STILES: YEAH!!!!**

  
**LYDIA: WOOOO!**

**STILES: THAT'S MY FRIEND!**

_**[Jackson is appalled by the fact that Scott got one over on him, and Lydia gives Jackson a very pointed look, as if to say, "Is that all you've got?" This does nothing but make Jackson more furious with Scott for taking his glory as the best player on the team. Allison watches Scott with interest as he throws a back-shot at the assistant coach, who just barely catches it with his own stick]** _

"Well, he is very jealous." Gabriel said laughing a bit. 

**BEACON HILLS PRESERVE**

_**[Scott and Stiles have just crossed the creek in the nature preserve as they attempt to find both the top half of the body Scott found the night before as well as the inhaler he dropped in the process. The two are talking about the day's practice as their feet get wet in the water]** _

  
"It is a bad idea to go back." Sam said and everyone agrees. 

  
**SCOTT: I-I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I-I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things.**

**STILES: Smell things? Like what?**

**SCOTT: Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.**

_**[Stiles makes a face as though he thinks Scott is crazy]** _

**STILES: I don't even have any mint mojito--**

_**[Stiles checks the inner breast pocket of his blazer and finds, much to his surprise, that there is a single piece of folded-up mint mojito gum, just as Scott sensed. Scott raises both of his arms to the side as if to say, "I told you so." Stiles considers this for a moment before he continues]** _

"What?!"

  
**STILES: So all this started with the bite?**

_**[Stiles seems to find this intriguing, while Scott, ever the nurse's son, is concerned that something is wrong with him]** _

**SCOTT: What if it's like an infection? Like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?**

_**[Stiles gets a small smirk on his face before trying to make himself look as serious as possible, which Scott, who is walking in front of him, doesn't catch]** _

**STILES: You know what? I actually think I've heard of this-- it's a specific kind of infection.**

  
**SCOTT: Are you serious?**

**STILES: Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called** _**lycanthropy.** _

"Lycant- what?" Bobby asked.

"I think Stiles will tell us what it is." Dean said as Bobby nods.

_**[Scott, still not realizing that Stiles is messing with him, starts to panic]** _

**SCOTT: What's that? Is that bad?**

  
**STILES: Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month.**

**SCOTT: Once a month?**

**STILES: Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon. Aroooo!**

_**[Stiles fake-howls like a wolf, and Scott, annoyed, shoves him away, causing Stiles to giggle in amusement]** _

"Huh?" Everyone asked confused. 

  
**STILES: Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling!**

**SCOTT: Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me!**

**STILES: I know! You're a Werewolf! Rawrrr!**

"Is he a Werewolf?" John asked but Springs didn't answer.

_**[Scott is clearly not impressed by this joke, and Stiles' demeanor becomes serious]** _

**STILES: Okay,** _**obviously** _ **I'm kidding. But, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon.**

_**[Scott stops walking and looks around, frowning when he doesn't see anything remarkable where they're standing]** _

**SCOTT: No, I-I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler...**

  
**STILES: Maybe the killer moved the body?**

**SCOTT: If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are, like, eighty bucks.**

_**[Scott and Stiles are still looking around when suddenly, a man in his early twenties with pale skin, black hair, a black leather jacket, and a scowl appears in front of them]** _

"Who is that now?" Lucifer asked, don't caring to watch the show anymore. 

  
**DEREK: What are you doing here?**

_**[When Scott and Stiles, both of whom are visibly panicking, don't respond, the man's tone gets even gruffer]** _

**DEREK: Huh? This is private property.**

  
"Private? But it is the woods." Gabriel said.

**STILES: Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know.**

_**[Derek's attention is focused on Scott, who picks up where Stiles left off to try to relieve the tension]** _

**SCOTT: Yeah, we were just looking for something, but...**

_**[Scott was about to continue until Derek glares at him, after which point Scott loses his nerve and drops the subject]** _

**SCOTT: ...Uh, forget it.**

_**[Suddenly, Derek tosses Scott's inhaler at him before turning and heading back the way he came without a word, giving Scott one last look and seemingly paying Stiles no attention whatsoever. Scott sighs and gets ready to turn back the opposite direction]** _

"How did he find that?" Cas asked.

  
**SCOTT: Um... All right, come on, I gotta get to work.**

_**[Before Scott can move, Stiles holds him his hand to physically stop him from walking away]** _

**STILES: Dude, that was Derek Hale!**

_**[When Scott looks at Stiles blankly, Stiles' expression becomes incredulous]** _

**STILES: You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us.**

**SCOTT:** _**[frowns]** _ **Remember what?**

**STILES: His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago.**

"A fire?" Dean whispered, thinking if it is the same thing that's kill his mom.

_**[Scott looks both intrigued and concerned by this news]** _

**SCOTT: I wonder what he's doing back...**

_**[Stiles scoffs, as though he thinks that nothing good can come of it, before walking away]** _

**STILES: Come on.**

**_[Stiles finally turns back, and Scott, still looking toward where Derek headed out, slowly follows behind him]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So what do you guys think about that part? I really don't like the reactions a lot but it is all I can think about. Anyway part 2 will be out later. I just need to write the reactions. Anyway I hope you guys like it and I will see you guys in the next part.


	3. Wolf Moon    Part 2

**BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC**

**_[Night has fallen, and another thunderstorm has just started up as Scott walks to the front entrance of the animal clinic where he works as a veterinary technician. He looks outside with a concerned expression before locking the door and turning the sign on the door so it reads "CLOSED" instead of "OPEN"]_ **

**_[In the employee bathroom, Scott has just set a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some bandages on the shelf above the sink before lifting his shirt to change his dressing. However, when he peels away the tape and bloody gauze covering the bite he sustained the previous evening, he is stunned to find that it has already miraculously healed in less than one full day, with no scar or any mark whatsoever to indicate he had been injured at all. Scott gapes at himself in the reflection of the mirror for a moment while he ponders this situation]_ **

"How in the heck?" Bobbyasked. 

  
**_[After apparently shrugging off the strange healing of his wounds, he gets back to work. He's in the middle of dragging a large bag of cat food into the "cat clinic" when he greets the cats who are boarded there]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Hey, kitties.**

**_[Suddenly, the cats get extremely stirred up and start growling, meowing, and pawing at the cages in an attempt to get out to either flee or fight. Scott is so overwhelmed by the bizarre situations that keep happening to him that he hurries quickly out of the cat clinic before any of the boarders can hurt themselves or him]_ **

  
Everyone looks at the screen with confused.

'Maybe it's about the bite he has.' Sam thought.

**_[Scott is just about to close up the clinic for the night when he senses something outside. Just then, a soaking wet Allison appears at the front door, crying and frantically pounding on the door with her fist. After Scott gets over the shock of seeing her so unexpectedly, he unlocks and opens the front door before greeting her awkwardly, unsure of what he should be expecting]_ **

  
"Why is she there and crying?" Mary asked but Springs didn't answer her as she smiled a bit.

**SCOTT: Hi...**

**_[It's obvious that Allison is distraught about something, and she wastes no time rambling anxiously about what just happened to her]_ **

  
**ALLISON: I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!**

**_[Scott, who is listening to Allison intently, immediately tries to calm her down to get more information]_ **

  
**SCOTT: It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. Do you remember where it happened, so I can send Animal Control to find it?**

**ALLISON:** **_[sobbing]_ ** **No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is--**

**SCOTT:** **_[patiently]_ ** **Where is it?**

**ALLISON: It's in my car.**

**_[Scott follows Allison out into the pouring rain, where she has the dog, a white and gray collie, in the trunk of her hatchback car. The dog instantly starts growling at them, scaring Allison and causing her to jump backward. Scott, concerned, grabs her by the shoulders to steady her]_ **

  
**SCOTT: You okay?**

**_[Allison nods as she catches her breath from all the crying, and Scott smiles gently]_ **

  
**SCOTT: She's just frightened.**

**ALLISON: That makes two of us.**

**SCOTT: Let me see if I have any better luck.**

**_[Scott looks at the dog, maintaining eye contact and a stern look, which seems to instinctively trigger his newly-gained animal instincts. Suddenly, his irises glow bright gold, and the dog ultimately submits to him and stops growling]_ **

  
Sam looks at the screen and being to think about something.

**_[Inside the clinic, Scott and Allison have brought the dog to the exam room, where Scott is checking the dog out for injuries]_ **

  
**SCOTT: I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now.**

**_[Allison nods gratefully, and Scott notices that she's shivering from the cold and the rain]_ **

  
**SCOTT: I have another shirt in my bag...**

**ALLISON: Oh, I don't want to trouble you.**

**_[Scott grabs the shirt and hands it to her]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Here.**

**_[Allison takes the shirt and goes into the other room to change. Scott catches a glimpse of Allison's bare back after she takes her shirt off, and the dog makes a harrumphing noise and sits up to give him a look, as though she's judging him. Scott makes a face at the dog in response]_ **

**SCOTT: Here. What? I didn't see anything.**

**_[Allison returns wearing his ivory long-sleeved tshirt, looking slightly embarrassed]_ **

  
**ALLISON: Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid.**

**SCOTT:** **_[frowns]_ ** **How come?**

**_[Allison looks down at the floor bashfully]_ **

  
**ALLISON: I don't know... 'Cause I freaked out like a total girl.**

**_[Scott looks confused by this statement]_ **

  
**SCOTT: ...You** **_are_ ** **a girl...**

**_[Allison laughs tiredly]_ **

  
Mary being to laugh with Allison.

**ALLISON: I freaked out like a girly-girl, and I'm not a girly-girl.**

**SCOTT:** **_[curiously]_ ** **What kind of girl are you?**

**ALLISON: Tougher than that. At least, I thought I was.**

**_[Scott smiles and tries to make her feel better]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Hey, I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man, either. Like the biggest girly-girl ever. It'd be pathetic.**

**ALLISON: Yeah, right...**

**_[Scott looks down at the dog, whose arm now has a yellow splint that Scott seems to have doodled on in the interim, and starts petting her comfortingly]_ **

  
**SCOTT: So... It looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now, if you want.**

**_[Allison looks pretty nervous about the prospect]_ **

  
**ALLISON: I don't think so.**

**_[Scott smiles mischievously at Allison as if daring her to do it, knowing she'll feel better if she does]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Oh, come on. You don't want her to sue. I hear this breed is very litigious.**

**_[Allison slowly reaches out and pets the dog along her side, and when she doesn't growl or try to move, Allison smiles and continues to pet her]_ **

  
"I want a dog now." Sam said.

"No." Dean said as Bobby laughed at the brothers relationship they had.

"Aww but why?" Sam ask sad.

"You know why Sam." Dean said and Sam sigh and don't say anything more.

**SCOTT:** **_[happily]_ ** **You see? She likes you.**

**_[Scott and Allison stare at each other for a long moment before Allison looks confused]_ **

  
**ALLISON: What?**

**_[Scott, realizing his staring was a little intense, looks away bashfully]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Uh. Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek.**

**ALLISON: Oh... from the crying.**

**_[Allison wipes at her face to try to get it off but misses it, so Scott reaches out and gently brushes the eyelash off of her left cheekbone. Allison smiles, seemingly developing feelings for Scott just as he is for her]_ **

  
"Aww."

**ALLISON: Thanks.**

**SCOTT: Yeah.**

**_[The scene cuts to the parking lot, where Scott has just walked Allison out to her car. Scott looks nervous as Allison opens the driver's side door and tosses her wet shirt on the passenger seat, stammering as he tries to summon the nerve to ask her out]_ **

  
**SCOTT: So, um... I was wondering... I mean... Is it really family night on Friday, or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?**

**_[Allison smiles when she realizes that she got called out on her fib from earlier]_ **

  
**ALLISON: Family night was a total lie.**

**SCOTT: So, is that a yes? You'll go?**

**_[Allison smiles and nods in agreement]_ **

  
**ALLISON: Definitely yes.**

**_[Scott looks so awestruck by this that it's almost as though he doesn't believe its real]_ **

"Well, he is very in love with this girl." Dean said as Sam nods. 

**MCCALL HOUSE / BEACON HILLS PRESERVE**

**_[At the MCCALL HOUSE, he strips out of his wet clothes and flops down on his bed, still smiling in the afterglow of his interaction with Allison. Once he falls asleep, he flips from laying on his back to laying on his stomach, only to find that it is now day time and he's laying on a pile of leaves in a coyote den in the BEACON HILLS PRESERVE]_ **

**_[Once Scott gets out of the den, he sees the bestial wolf who bit him, though shrouded in fog, and starts running as fast as he can to evade him. He eventually jumps over a fence into a body of water, which causes him to frantically twist around until he realizes that he jumped into a neighbor's swimming pool, and that the neighbor in question is in the backyard, staring at him incredulously. Knowing that he has no good explanation for why he's in the man's pool in his boxers, Scott goes the polite route]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Good morning!**

"It is a way to wake up." Bobby said and everyone except Lucifer laughs.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**_[The scene cuts to the high school, where Scott has just changed into his lacrosse gear in preparation for the final day of try-outs. He had just put his backpack into his locker when suddenly, Jackson appears, also in his lacrosse gear, and angrily slams his locker door closed, startling Scott]_ **

  
**JACKSON: All right, little man. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice.**

"Juice?" Michael asked confused.

**_[Scott, not knowing what Jackson is talking about and overwhelmed by his intimidating demeanor, looks at him blankly]_ **

  
**SCOTT: What?**

**_[Jackson repeats what he just said in a mockingly slow tone of voice, emphasizing every syllable as though Scott is stupid]_ **

  
**JACKSON: Where. Are. You. Getting. Your.** **_Juice_ ** **?**

**_[Scott blinks earnestly, still not understanding the question]_ **

  
**SCOTT: My mom does all the grocery shopping.**

"I don't know if he means that juice." John said and the Winchester familyagreed.

**_[Jackson, thinking Scott is messing with him, is radiating with anger at this point, though he tries to keep his cool]_ **

  
**JACKSON: Now, listen, McCall-- you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in** **_hell_ ** **you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost.**

**_[Scott finally understands what Jackson's talking about as his eyes widen in realization]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Oh, you mean** **_steroids_ ** **!**

"Ohh." Everyone said, understand now what Jackson means.

**_[Scott frowns as he considers Jackson's argument]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Are** **_you_ ** **on steroids?**

**_[Jackson loses his patience and his temper as he shoves Scott against the locker and pins him there]_ **

  
**JACKSON: What the hell is going on with you, McCall???**

**_[Scott, who is already under a lot of stress due to his current situation, ends up answering Jackson's question honestly]_ **

  
**SCOTT: What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!**

"I don't think he would have done that." Gabriel said.

**_[Jackson, still under the mistaken belief that Scott is mocking him, sneers angrily at his teammate]_ **

  
**JACKSON: You think you're funny, don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes.**

**_[Jackson angrily pounds his fist against the locker right by Scott's right ear for emphasis before smacking him hard on the shoulder and walking away, leaving a very overwhelmed Scott behind]_ **

  
"Bullied." Dean whispered, remember when was bullied by some big kids.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**_[On the high school LACROSSE FIELD, Scott is preparing to go on the field for try-outs when Stiles frantically runs up to talk to him]_ **

  
**STILES: Scott! Scott, wait up.**

**SCOTT: Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man. Can it wait?**

**_[Scott tries to walk away, but Stiles grabs him by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes]_ **

  
**STILES: Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!**

"Animal hairs?" Everyone asked confused as hell.

**SCOTT: Stiles, I gotta go.**

**_[Scott, distracted by the prospect of making first line, picks up his lacrosse stick and helmet before jogging onto the field]_ **

  
**STILES: Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!**

**_[Stiles stops and looks sad when Scott is too preoccupied to hear him. His voice lowers to almost a whisper as he finishes his own thought]_ **

  
**STILES: ...It was a wolf.**

"So there is a wild wolf who kill people now." Michael said surprise.

**_[Coach Finstock has just moved to the center of the field, where he calls all of the players to circle around him]_ **

  
**COACH: Let's go! Gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on!**

**_[Allison is on the sidelines, getting ready to settle down in the bleachers to watch the practice for the second day in a row. She waves at Scott, who waves back to her, though it doesn't escape Coach's notice]_ **

  
**COACH: Got a question, McCall?**

**SCOTT:** **_[confused]_ ** **What?**

**COACH: You raised your hand. You have a question?**

**SCOTT: Oh. No. I was just, uh...**

**_[Coach gives him an impatient look, so Scott drops the subject]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Nothing. Sorry.**

**COACH: Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut?** **_You play_ ** **. Your parents are proud.**

"Well, I don't like it coach." Sam said and everyone agrees.

**_[Coach shakes the face mask of the player standing in front of him to emphasize his point]_ **

  
**COACH: Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is, uh... cream cheese.**

**_[Coach Finstock smirks at Scott as he and the other players get psyched up for practice]_ **

  
**COACH: Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!**

**_[At Coach Finstock's order, the players scatter on the field, cheering and whooping to get each other focused on practice]_ **

  
**JACKSON: Let's go! Let's go!**

**_[Practice begins with the players doing a drill in which they pass the ball back and forth between each other. Scott bounces on the balls of his feet while he waits for the ball to be thrown his way. Once again, when the ball heads his way, he's shocked when he actually catches it with minimal effort. He starts running down the field, but when he spins around to avoid getting the ball stolen by another player, Jackson appears out of nowhere and tackles him hard. Jackson lifts up his helmet so he can smirk smugly at Scott before jogging away, which acts as the motivation Scott needs to get angry enough to tap into his newly-gained supernatural physical powers]_ **

  
"Asshole." Bobby said and everyone except Lucifer laughs.

**_[Scott and Jackson are up against each other for the lacrosse equivalent of a kickoff, and the two stare at each other for a long moment until Coach Finstock blows the whistle. Much to Jackson's dismay, Scott easily snatches the ball before he can even react, forcing him to chase after him as fast as he can. Just like the previous day's practice, everything seems to slow down around Scott, allowing him to spin out of the way when the other players try to tackle him, jumping over another player's ankle when they try to trip him, and finally, doing a hands-free round-off flip over three players who attempted to knock him down together, and shooting the goal by throwing the ball between the goalie's legs]_ **

**_[Scott gasps, clearly having difficulty believing what had just happened, and Jackson looks both furious and desperate to know what Scott's secret is. When Scott pumps his fists into the air, the other players run up to him and smack him affectionately on the shoulders, and Allison stands up in the stands to clap and cheer for him. Just then, Coach Finstock, who looks mad, calls him over]_ **

  
"It is a good play." Lucifer said, surprised everyone a bit.

**COACH: McCall! Get over here!**

**_[Scott, unsure of what to expect, jogs over to where Coach is standing and takes off his helmet]_ **

  
**COACH: What in God's name was** **_that_ ** **? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?**

Everyone sigh in disbelief, looking at the screen with angry eyes.

**_[Scott shakes his head]_ **

  
**SCOTT: No, Coach.**

**COACH: What the hell was that?**

"He is playing the game." Gabriel said.

**SCOTT: I don't know. I-I was just trying to make the shot.**

**COACH: Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what?**

**_[Coach Finstock slaps Scott playfully on the arm]_ **

  
**COACH: You're startin', buddy.**

**_[Coach squeezes Scott's shoulders with his hands]_ **

  
**COACH: You made first line. Come on!**

"He yelled at him and then he called Scott it he is on the team?" Mary asked in disbelief as Springs nods.

**_[Scott is so excited that he bounces happily, and all the players on the field and bench clap for him except for Stiles, who seems concerned by the uncharacteristically athletic prowess Scott showed on the field]_ **

**STILINSKI HOUSE**

**_[After practice, Stiles headed straight for his bedroom, where he began researching Werewolves on his computer. His online search starts with articles on Lycaon, said to be the first Werewolf, and moves on to articles about wolfsbane. Some time later, Stiles moves on to reading an old, battered book titled_ ** **The History of Lycanthropy** **_, before going back to the computer and searching online for articles about silver as a weakness of Werewolves. Finally, Stiles, looking concerned about what he's read so far, prints out an old sketch of a Hunter aiming a crossbow at a transformed Werewolf]_ **

  
"Why is he looking about werewolf until someone is one." Dean said.

**_[Suddenly, the sound of knocking at Stiles' door startles him so badly that he nearly falls out of his chair, revealing that the floor is covered in computer printouts from his research. Stiles thinks for a moment on what to do next, ultimately closing his MacBook and walking over to open his bedroom door. When he finds Scott in the doorway, he sighs in relief before allowing Scott entry]_ **

  
**STILES: Get in.**

**_[Scott walks into Stiles' bedroom just as Stiles closes the door]_ **

  
**STILES: You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading-- websites, books, all this information.**

**_[Scott sets his backpack on the floor by Stiles' bed, his eyes widening when he sees all the paper covering the floor and desk]_ **

  
**SCOTT: How much Adderall have you had today?**

**STILES: A lot.**

"Adderall and a lot of it?!" Bobby yelled at the screen with shock as everyone else is in shock. 'Why in the world do a kid want Adderall?' Everyone is thinking the same thing.

**_[Stiles shakes his head before changing the subject]_ **

  
**STILES: Doesn't matter, okay? Just listen.**

**_[Scott takes a seat on Stiles' bed]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?**

**_[Stiles is momentarily distracted by the point of summoning Scott to his house as he shares what he knows]_ **

  
**STILES: No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale.**

**SCOTT: Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day?**

**STILES: Yeah!**

**_[Just then, Stiles remembers what he was trying to tell Scott]_ **

  
**STILES: Yes. But that's not it, okay?**

**_[Scott frowns in confusion]_ **

  
**SCOTT: What, then?**

**STILES: Remember the joke from the other day?**

**_[Stiles looks nervous about what he's going to say next, which only gets worse when Scott shakes his head, not knowing where Stiles is going with this]_ **

  
**STILES: Not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods... I started doing all this reading.**

"So it is true then." Sam whispered.

**_[Stiles stands to his feet, already sidetracked from his original point]_ **

  
**STILES: Do you even know** **_why_ ** **a wolf howls?**

**SCOTT: Should I?**

**STILES: It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em.**

**SCOTT: A whole pack of wolves?**

**_[Stiles finally gets to the point in his typically blunt fashion]_ **

  
**STILES: No-- Werewolves.**

**_[Scott, thinking this is just an elaborate joke on Stiles' part, starts to get irritated as he stands to his feet]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour.**

**_[Scott picks up his backpack and gets ready to leave, but Stiles grabs him by the arm with one hand and presses his other against his chest so that he's forced to stay where he is while he tries to convince Scott that he's telling the truth]_ **

  
**STILES: I saw you on the field today, Scott, okay? What you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible.**

"It kinda is impossible." John said.

**_[Scott tries to shrug off Stiles' accusation and once again tries to leave]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Yeah, so I made a good shot.**

**_[Stiles grabs Scott's backpack and tosses it onto his bed so dig around inside of it for something]_ **

  
**STILES: No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes? Y'know, people can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision, and the senses, and don't even** **_think_ ** **I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore.**

**SCOTT: Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow.**

**_[At the sound of this statement, Stiles becomes panicked, both for Scott's safety and that of people around him]_ **

  
**STILES: Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?**

**_[Scott gets so upset that he starts to stutter as he argues with Stiles]_ **

  
**SCOTT: What are you trying to do? I-I just made first line. I-I got a date with a girl who I can't** **_believe_ ** **wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?**

"He is trying to help you!" Sam yell at the screen.

**STILES:** **_[loudly]_ ** **I'm trying to help!**

Everyone looks at the screen in surprise as they look at Sam, who is blushing a little.

**_[Stiles takes a deep breath before he continues in a softer tone of voice]_ **

  
**STILES: You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.**

**SCOTT: Bloodlust?**

**STILES: Yeah, your urge to kill.**

**SCOTT:** **_[irritably]_ ** **I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles.**

**_[Stiles frantically grabs_ ** **The History of Lycanthropy** **_book off of his desk and starts reading aloud from it in an attempt to convince Scott that he is becoming a Werewolf]]_ **

  
**STILES: You gotta hear this-- "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date.**

"He is don't going to cancel the date." Cas said.

**_[Stiles stands to his feet and starts digging through Scott's backpack again]_ **

  
**STILES: I'm gonna call her right now.**

**SCOTT:** **_[yelps]_ ** **What are you doing?**

**_[Stiles grabs Scott's phone from his bag and starts to pull up Allison's number]_ **

  
**STILES: I'm canceling the date.**

**SCOTT: No, give it to me!**

**_[Scott grabs the phone out of Stiles' hand, dropping it on the floor before shoving Stiles against the wall and raising his right fist, preparing to punch him in the face. However, after taking a deep breath, Scott lets go of Stiles and instead throws his desk chair across the room before coming back to himself. Stiles looks horrified, and Scott immediately begins to regret what he's just gone. He looks at the floor with a shameful expression before muttering to Stiles under his breath]_ **

  
Lucifer looks at the screen and planning something.

**SCOTT: I'm sorry. I-I gotta go get ready for that party.**

**_[Scott picks up his phone and his backpack and heads for the door, giving Stiles one last apologetic look before he goes]_ **

  
**SCOTT: I'm sorry.**

**_[Scott leaves, and Stiles lets out a long breath of relief. Still clearly upset, Stiles roughly picks up his desk chair and sets it to rights, freezing in horror when he sees that the leather cover on the chair has four long slits on the back that look like claw marks]_ **

**M** **CCALL HOUSE**

**_[Scott has just finished taking a shower, and walks out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Once he enters his bedroom, he's startled to find his mother, Melissa McCall, standing outside the door waiting for him]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Mom!**

**_[Melissa smiles at him]_ **

  
**MELISSA: Is this a party or a date?**

"A date."

**_[Scott smiles nervously]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Maybe both.**

**MELISSA: And her name is?**

**SCOTT: Allison.**

**MELISSA: Allison. Nice.**

**_[Melissa holds out the keys to her car and hands then to Scott, who looks at her with gratitude]_ **

  
"Can he even drive a car?" Dean asked as Springs nods and Dean sigh.

**SCOTT: Thank you.**

**_[After a moment, Melissa narrows her eyes suspiciously]_ **

  
**MELISSA: We don't need to have a talk, do we?**

**_[Scott groans and rolls his eyes]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Mom, I'm** **_not_ ** **having the safe sex talk with you.**

**_[Melissa scoffs and makes a disgusted face]_ **

  
**MELISSA: Oh, my God. No! I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back!**

**SCOTT:** **_[alarmed]_ ** **Are you serious?**

**MELISSA: You bet your** **_ass_ ** **I am serious. I'm not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant sixteen-year-old. Come on!**

Mary laughs, feeling the same way.

**_[Melissa holds out her hands to take the keys back]_ **

**ARGENT HOUSE**

**[** **_Scott, who apparently talked his mother into still allowing him to use the car, pulls up in front of Allison's house. He's wearing a black and red patterned shirt with a green jacket and is nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waits for his date to come out. After a moment, Allison opens the door and walks outside, wearing jeans, a white blouse, and a black blazer. The two make eye contact with each other and smile as Allison walks toward the car]_ **

"She looks pretty good." Dean said and Sam sigh. 

**MARTIN HOUS**

_**[S** _ **_cott and Allison arrive at the party in the backyard. They walk through the house toward the back patio, where they find dozens of party attendees dancing and drinking around the swimming pool and the fire pits scattered across the yard. As they take the party in, Scott notices Derek Hale standing in the shadows behind a fire pit located by the gate to the yard. He and Scott stare at each other for a long moment as a nearby dog starts barking at Derek, who uses his animal instincts to quiet the dog with simply a look. Derek then resumes staring at Scott until Allison, noticing Scott's distraction, interrupts them]_ **

"Are he also an werewolf?" Gabriel asked and Springs nods. 

**ALLISON: You okay?**

**_[Scott turns to look at Allison, breaking eye contact with Derek in the process]_ **

  
**SCOTT: What? Yeah, I'm fine.**

**_[Scott looks back at where Derek was just standing, only to find that he has vanished. His gaze travels up to the roof, where he sees a shadowy figure leaping across the top of the Martin House under the full moon overhead, causing him to frown in concern. When he returns to looking at Allison, he notices that she's holding out her left hand and waiting for Scott to take it, which he finally does with a smile]_ **

  
"Where did he go?" Cas asked.

"I don't know." Springs says.

**_[The scene cuts to Scott and Allison dancing by the pool. Allison puts her right arm around his neck, and the two get closer and closer to each other. Allison runs her fingers through the back of Scott's hair with a smile before burrowing her face his neck. This gives Scott the chance to keep looking around the yard. His gaze eventually falls onto Lydia and Jackson, who are making out against one of the support columns in front of the house; when Jackson starts kissing Lydia's neck, she catches Scott staring at her and stares at him back with an expression that indicates that she is interested in Scott]_ **

**_[Allison and Scott are nose-to-nose now, and just when it looks like they're about to kiss, Scott's fingers tighten around the back of Allison's jacket as the full moon finally starts to take effect in his body. He's suddenly stricken with a terrible headache caused by all of his senses being heightened all at once, and he groans as he clutches his temples with both hands. Allison stops dancing and looks at him with concern]_ **

  
"Is he okay?" Mary asked worried.

"He fine." Springs says but Mary doesn't trust her as she looks at the screen with worried look.

**ALLISON: Are you okay?**

**_[Scott continues to groan until the ache subsides slightly, opening his eyes just enough to see where he's going as he turns to go somewhere private and ride the sickness out]_ **

  
**SCOTT: I'll be right back.**

**_[Scott heads inside the house, leaving Allison alone in the backyard. As Scott walks through the dining room, his vision starts to get shaky and blurry. He passes Stiles, who is wearing a lavender dress shirt and tie and is in the middle of a conversation with another male student when he sees Scott and looks at him with a worried expression]_ **

  
**STILES: Yo, Scott, you good?**

"Does it look if he is okay?!" John asked the screen.

**_[Scott is too overwhelmed to respond to Stiles' question and instead continues making his way through the house, passing Harley in the living room, who also seems concerned by Scott's obvious pain]_ **

  
**HARLEY: Are you okay?**

**_[Scott pushes on through the foyer and out the front door, where he stumbles down the stone staircase to where he parked Melissa's car. Allison, looking both confused and hurt, follows Scott until she sees him get into the car and drive off without another word. Just then, she hears her name being called out]_ **

  
"Awww. I wish I could hug her." Mary said.

**DEREK: Allison.**

**_[Allison turns around to see Derek standing behind her with a charming smile]_ **

  
**DEREK: I'm a friend of Scott's.**

**_[Allison looks back at the road that Scott took to get home before turning back toward Derek, who takes another step toward her]_ **

  
**DEREK: My name's Derek.**

"I don't know why but I don't trust him." Dean said and John nods.

**MCCALL HOUSE**

**_[Scott has just rushed upstairs to his bedroom, where he locks the door before sliding down it into a crouching position. Directly in front of him is his open bedroom window, which gives him a perfect look at the full moon in the sky. Groaning in pain, he stumbles into the attached bathroom and strips out of his jacket and tshirt before climbing into the bathtub and turning on the shower so that hot water pours over him. This seems to give him some momentary relief until he suddenly grits his teeth in pain and anxiously rubs his right hand over his face to try to distract himself from it. He seems to get a headache from his extra-heightened senses and grips the sides of the bathtub. Suddenly, his fingers start to ache, and when he looks down at the palms of his water-swollen hands, he is horrified to see his fingernails growing into long, sharp claws]_ **

**_[Frantically getting out of the shower, Scott looks in the mirror over the medicine cabinet and is even more overwhelmed to find his canine teeth growing into fangs and his irises glowing a bright gold color. Just then, a loud pounding knock is heard on his bedroom door. The scene cuts to Scott's bedroom, where Scott is pressing his forehead and torso against the inside of the door]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Go away.**

**_[Another knock is heard on the door before the visitor identifies himself]_ **

  
**STILES: Scott, it's me.**

**_[Scott, realizing that it is his best friend and not his mother, unlocks his door but only allows Stiles to open it a few inches so that Stiles can hear him but not see him. Scott continues to lean his forehead against the door as he struggles to control his breathing]_ **

  
"He wants to help his friend but Scott is scared." Cas said and everyone nods, agreed what Cas had says.

**STILES: Let me in, Scott. I can help.**

**_[The thought of Stiles getting closer to him causes him to panic, as he's afraid of what will happen. Instead, Scott, lisping slightly due to his fangs, begs Stiles to leave instead]_ **

  
**SCOTT: No! Listen, you gotta find Allison.**

"Oh no. It is bad." Sam said.

**STILES: She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's-she's totally fine, all right?**

**_[Scott, frustrated, continues his argument]_ **

  
**SCOTT: No, I think I know who it is--**

**_[Stiles is too overwhelmed by concern regarding Scott's current situation to pay attention to his protests and instead cuts him off with an exasperated tone of voice]_ **

  
**STILES: Dude, just let me in! We can try--**

**_[Scott, in an effort to get Stiles to understand what he's trying to say, interrupts him as well]_ **

  
**SCOTT: --It's** **_Derek_ ** **. Derek Hale is the Werewolf! He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods.**

Springs sigh while Dean looked at her with confused look.

**_[Stiles' eyes widen in horror when he realizes the implications of this revelation]_ **

  
**STILES: Scott... Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party...**

"Shit."

**_[Scott processes this for a short moment before he quickly shuts the door and locks it again. Out in the hallway, Stiles rattles the doorknob, and when he can't open the door, he starts to pound on it with his fist in an attempt to be let back in]_ **

  
**STILES: Scott!**

**_[The scene cuts to outside the house, where Scott has just opened the window to his second-floor bedroom and jumped out. He lands on his feet on the ground below in a three-point stance, splashing in the rain puddle left from the previous night. Scott then completes his transformation into his Werewolf form, complete with a ridged brow, pointed ears, mutton chops, gold glowing eyes, claws, and fangs. Saliva drips from the tips of his elongated canine teeth as he looks up at the full moon and roars]_ **

  
"It is really bad. He will hurt someone." Bobby said.

**BEACON HILLS PRESERVE / ARGENT HOUSE**

**_[In the BEACON HILLS PRESERVE, Scott jumps on top of Derek's car, which is parked just out front of the entrance sign. He looks inside to see that neither Allison nor Derek are there before he heads into the woods]_ **

  
"He is after Derek." Michael said.

**_[Meanwhile, at the ARGENT HOUSE, Stiles has just arrived and immediately rushes out of the Jeep toward the front door, where he frantically rings the doorbell as he mutters under his breath]_ **

  
**STILES: Come on... Come on... Come on...**

**_[In the BEACON HILLS PRESERVE, Scott, fully transformed, is running through the woods, using his new superhuman sense of smell to track Allison's scent in order to locate her and Derek]_ **

**_[At the ARGENT HOUSE, Allison's mother, Victoria Argent, has just opened the front door to find an overwhelmed Stiles on the doorstep. Stiles wastes no time trying to figure out what is going on with Allison]_ **

  
**STILES: Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um - You have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uhhh, look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um...** **_Really_ ** **crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even describe--**

"He is so awkward." Dean said laughing.

**_[Victoria looks at Stiles as though he's stupid before turning and shouting up the staircase]_ **

  
**VICTORIA: Allison! It's for you.**

**_[Alison walks onto the balcony at the top of the staircase, looking perfectly fine, though she is no longer wearing her black blazer. Stiles looks flabbergasted by the sight of her, and Allison looks confused as to why he looks so panicked]_ **

  
"Oh fuck."

**_[In the BEACON HILLS PRESERVE, Scott continues to run though the woods, following her scent until he reaches a clearing, where he finds Allison's jacket hanging on a branch and realizes that it was the scent he was following, and not the scent of Allison herself. When Derek steps out of the shadows, Scott glares at him and growls in warning]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Where is she?**

**DEREK: She's safe... from** **_you_ ** **.**

**_[Derek tackles Scott, leading to the two of them to continue to roll down a slight hill. Once they reach the bottom, Derek pulls Scott to his feet and pins him against a tree]_ **

  
"It Derek guy is really strong." Lucifer said.

**SCOTT: What did you do with her?**

**DEREK: Shh, quiet. Too late. They're already here. Run.**

**_[Derek runs away, but Scott, not understanding what is going on, takes a beat to catch on. This distraction ends up working against him when a flash-bang arrow flies past him, blinding him momentarily. As he recovers, another arrow is shot at him, which goes through his left forearm and pins him to the tree. Suddenly, a group of three middle-aged male Hunters step out of the shadows, with the leader, Chris, holding a crossbow aimed right at Scott while Derek watches from a distance]_ **

  
"So there is hunters who stops werewolf." Dean said and Springs nods and hide a smile.

**CHRIS: Take him.**

**_[Before the Hunters can move, Derek knocks out the two closest to him, leaving Chris outnumbered. Taking advantage of the distraction, Derek pulls the arrow out of Scott's arm, causing him to roar in pain]_ **

  
**SCOTT: AHHHH!**

**_[The two quickly run away, and when Chris finishes checking on his men, he looks back at the tree to find that Scott is gone]_ **

  
**_[Once Derek and Scott have run far enough away from the Hunters to feel that the coast is clear, Scott, now in his human form, falls to his knees as he recovers from the overwhelming combination of transforming into a Werewolf, believing Allison to be in danger, and being shot by Hunters. He looks at Derek with an expression of anger, hurt, and betrayal]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Who were they?**

**DEREK: Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries.**

**_[Scott glares furiously at Derek]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Us? You mean** **_you_ ** **!** **_You_ ** **did this to me!**

**DEREK: Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better? Hear more clearly? Move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The Bite is a** **_gift_ ** **_._ **

"How is it a gift?!" Sam yell in disbelief.

**_[Scott, frustrated and exhausted, continues to glare at Derek]_ **

  
**SCOTT: I don't want it.**

**DEREK: You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it.**

"It is kinda right." John whispered.

**_[Derek places his hand on Scott's shoulder]_ **

  
**DEREK: So you and me, Scott? We're brothers now.**

"Brothers?!" The Winchester brothers yell.

**_[Derek walks away, leaving Scott alone to process the events of the evening]_ **

**BACK ROADS**

**_[Scott is walking along the side of the road, still wearing only his jeans from the night before and cradling his now-healed left forearm with his right arm, when Stiles' Jeep pulls up next to him to pick him up. Scott gets into the passenger seat before putting on Stiles' jacket]_ **

  
**SCOTT: You know what actually worries me the most?**

**STILES: If you say "Allison," I'm gonna punch you in the head.**

**SCOTT: She probably** **_hates_ ** **me now.**

"Yeah. She will." Dean said.

**STILES: Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' Werewolf.**

"It is a fucking bad idea." Sam said.

**_[Stiles looks over at Scott, who has just shot him a look, and begins to backpedal from that statement]_ **

  
**STILES: Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice.**

**_[Scott gives him another look, only this time, it's more confused than annoyed]_ **

  
**STILES: I had a boa once. I could do it.**

Springs looks down as Dean and Sam looks at her with confused look.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**_[After school, Scott is waiting outside the front entrance to the school for Allison so that he can apologize to her. When he finally sees her leave the school and head toward the parking lot, he approaches her]_ **

  
**ALLISON: So what happened? You left me stranded at the party.**

  
**SCOTT: Yeah, I-I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason.**

**ALLISON: Did you get sick?**

**_[Scott sighs at the reminder of what happened on Friday]_ **

  
**SCOTT: ...I** **_definitely_ ** **had an attack of something.**

**ALLISON: Am I gonna get an explanation?**

**_[Scott puts on his best innocent smile]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?**

**ALLISON: Am I gonna regret this?**

**_[Scott, still smiling, shrugs sheepishly]_ **

  
**SCOTT: Probably. So is that a "yes" on a second chance?**

**ALLISON: Definitely yes.**

**_[They smile at each other for a moment until they're interrupted by a car horn beeping near them. When Allison looks up to find the source of the noise, she sees a familiar burgundy SUV and prepares to leave]_ **

  
**ALLISON: That's my dad. I better go.**

**_[Scott is about to turn back toward the school to go to lacrosse practice when he suddenly catches a scent that he recognizes and turns back around. When he looks toward the SUV, he sees that Allison's father is Chris, the leader of the trio of Hunters who shot him several nights earlier. Chris catches Scott staring at them, and Scott, stunned into speechlessness, waves at them awkwardly before watching them pull away to head home, horrified at the realization that the girl he wants to date is the daughter of a Werewolf Hunter]_ **

**END CREDITS**

  
"Oh fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I know I don't sit reactions on the last part but I don't know what to sit there but anyway I hope you guys like it and I maybe make a new chapter later. Have a great day or night. Bye.


	4. A/N

Hello guys.

Do you think I should continue or not?

Because I do not like the way my reactions are.

As you guys want me to continue, leave me an comment.

Or not. It is fine. I just feel like I want to remove it and make another one with more good reactions.

Either way, I hope you will have a wonderful day or night and you may see me here one more time if you want me to continue. Goodbye.


	5. Second Chance At First Line Part 1

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. HIGH SCHOOL CAMPUS - DAY**

**In a stunned daze, Scott stares out to the now empty road in front of the school. Having just said goodbye to Allison. Having recognized her father as the leader of the hunters. And having realized his entire life is now an unmitigated disaster.**

"It is really." Dean said.

**INT. HIGH SCHOOL/LOCKER ROOM - DAY**

**Scott slowly drops his bag in front of his locker. The gloves fall to the floor next to it. He seems to be moving in a trance. He slowly turns, back against the locker, eyes staring in shock.**

**Stiles leans his head out from the corner.**

**STILES: You apologize to Allison?**

**SCOTT: Yeah.**

**STILES: So she's giving you a second chance?**

**SCOTT: Yeah.**

**STILES: Then everything's good?**

**SCOTT: No.**

**STILES: No?**

**SCOTT: Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them.**

"It is bad for him." Mary said, feeling bad for Scott.

**STILES: Her dad?**

**SCOTT: Is one of the hunters.**

**STILES: Allison's father?**

**SCOTT: Shot me. With a crossbow.**

**STILES: Allison's--**

**SCOTT: YES. HER FATHER!**

**Scott snaps out of the daze and into a full-on panic.**

"He have the right to panic." Bobby said and Mary agreed with him.

**SCOTT (CONT'D): Oh my God, what am I going to do?**

**STILES: Okay, okay--did he recognize you?**

"Yes." Dean said as Springs nods her head no and Dean looked at her with confused.

**SCOTT: No, I don't think so--**

**STILES: Does she know about him?**

"Maybe." Sam said.

**SCOTT: I--I don't know.**

**STILES: All right, okay, we'll figure it out. Just--just concentrate on practice. On lacrosse. Scott?**

**SCOTT (nodding): Lacrosse.**

**And Stiles slams the door shut as--**

**EXT. LACROSSE FIELD - DAY**

**Players slam into each other during practice.**

**Coach Finstock tosses the ball to the first player, a kid named GREENBERG. But Jackson is on him in seconds, smashing his stick down on the poor kid's gloves, sending the ball flying out of the pocket.**

"Uch. Bully." Bobby said as he looked at the screen with sad face, feeling sad for the kid.

**COACH: Nicely done, Jackson. Greenberg, that was a pathetic display of amateur ability. Do a lap.**

"I really don't like it coach." John said and everyone except Lucifer agreed.

**As Greenberg takes off into a run, the next Player charges. A moment later he lands on the ground with a sickening THUD.**

**Scott, gazing off with far too many thoughts swirling in his head, doesn't notice the other players backing up behind him.**

**COACH (CONT'D): McCall, let's go!**

**He snaps to attention, realizing he's at the head of the line. Coach tosses the ball. Scott goes for the shot. But Jackson comes at him with a volley of SLAP CHECKS.**

"I really don't like it kid." Cas said.

**COACH (CONT'D): Watch the slashing, Jackson!**

**As the ball is knocked out of his grasp, Scott winces in pain. He cradles his forearm where Jackson's stick came down especially hard between glove and elbow pad.**

**JACKSON: Still want to be first-line, McCall?**

**Gritting his teeth in anger, Scott looks up to reveal his brown eyes are rapidly brightening to YELLOW.**

"He is losing control." Michael said.

**COACH: McCall, my grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead! Can you move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother, McCall?**

"This coach makes Scott more angry as he is." Gabriel said and Lucifer smiles, want to see how powerful a werewolf can be.

**SCOTT: Yes, Coach!**

**COACH: Then do it again!**

**The WHISTLE BLOWS and Scott shoots forward again as Coachtosses the ball to him.**

**Stiles steps away from the rest of the team, noticing the change in Scott. His speed, the extraordinary agility with which he moves.**

**An oblivious Jackson goes for a CROSS CHECK, heading for Scott with his stick horizontal even as the smaller boy hurtles toward him with ferocious speed.**

**They COLLIDE like two goats locking horns. Both go down, Jackson HOLLERING as he hits the ground.**

Everyone is don't ever feel bad for Jackson. It was he fault to make Scott angry.

**The sickening SOUND of bone dislodging from the socket sends a cringe through Coach.**

**While everyone else runs over to check on Jackson, Stiles hurries to Scott's side.**

**STILES: Are you okay?**

**But Scott won't lift his head, won't reveal his face to Stiles underneath the helmet.**

**STILES (CONT'D): Scott?**

**His head tilts up to reveal the sharpened teeth jutting out from his lower jaw.**

**SCOTT: It's happening. I can't control it. It's happening.**

"He is going to hurt Stiles." Dean said, knowing something will happen.

**Grabbing him by the shoulder pads, Stiles pulls him up.**

**STILES: Come on. Before anyone sees. Come on, come on!**

**As Stiles drags him off the field and toward the lockers, neither of them notices someone watching from the sidelines...**

**Derek Hale.**

"He knew something will happen." Mary said.

**The door to the darkened locker room CLANGS open, Stilesdragging a hunched over Scott inside.**

**SCOTT: Get back.**

**STILES: I'm just trying to help--**

**SCOTT: Get away from me.**

**His VOICE comes out with a frighteningly demonic rasp, head snapping around as if to rip out the other boy's throat.**

"Oh shit." Dean whispered as Lucifer looks closer.

**Stiles retreats, almost stumbling over his own feet at the sight of Scott's EYES. The sounds coming from him are painful, animalistic, and frighteningly aggressive.**

**Turning back, Scott doubles over in pain. He tears off his lacrosse gloves to reveal his SHARPENED CLAWS.**

"It is bad. Really bad." Sam whispered.

**Stiles keeps stepping away in fear, accidentally backing into a FIRE EXTINGUISHER against the wall.**

"Does it!" Sam yell at the screen.

**THE CLANG OF METAL causes Scott to whip his head around. But it's no longer Scott under that helmet or behind those rage-filled yellow eyes.**

**He hurtles toward Stiles, rounding the corner of the lockers, jumping onto the wooden bench and up as--**

**Stiles lifts the FIRE EXTINGUISHER and pulls the trigger, BLASTING CO2 from the nozzle. Scott's clawed hands come up to shield his face, PLUMES OF WHITE surrounding him.**

**Darting around another corner, Stiles backs against the lockers, waiting for the next attack.**

**SCOTT (O.S.) (CONT'D): Stiles?**

Everyone except Lucifer sigh in relief, knowing it Stiles snaps Scott out of it.

**Slowly, Stiles peers around the locker row to see Scott on the floor, chest heaving with each difficult breath. He pulls the helmet off to reveal--**

**He's back to normal. Face drenched with sweat.**

**SCOTT (CONT'D): What happened?**

"So he doesn't remember what happened?" Mary asked and Springs nods.

**STILES: You tried to kill me.**

**Stiles drops the extinguisher to the floor. Still shaking and unable to conceal his anger at his friend.**

**STILES (CONT'D): It's like I told you. It's the anger, your pulse rising. They're triggers.**

**SCOTT: But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed.**

"Then he need to stop playing the game as he doesn't want to hurt his friend." Cas said.

**STILES: A lot more violent if you end up killing someone. You can't play Saturday. You have to get out of the game.**

**SCOTT: But I'm first-line.**

**STILES: Not anymore.**

**INT. MCCALL HOME/SCOTT'S ROOM - NIGHT**

**An emotionally and physically exhausted Scott tosses his school bag on the floor and falls face-first onto the bed. Melissa McCall looks in.**

**MELISSA MCCALL: Late shift again for me, but I'm taking a night off to see your first game.**

"And now it is a big problem for Scott." Bobby said.

**SCOTT: Mom, you can't.**

**MELISSA MCCALL: I can and I will. One shift won't break us. Not completely. And what's wrong with your eyes?**

'Oh no.' Everyone thought, thinking this Scott's mom was talking about the yellow eyes. 

**Scott glances up in alarm.**

**MELISSA MCCALL (CONT'D): You look like you haven't slept in days.**

Everyone sigh in relief, knowing now that Scott's mom was not talking about it.

**SCOTT: Oh. It's nothing. Just kind of stressed.**

**MELISSA MCCALL: Kind of? Nothing else? You're not on drugs or anything?**

"She thought it Scott was on drugs?" John asked shock and Springs nods.

**SCOTT: Right now?**

**MELISSA MCCALL: What do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs?**

**SCOTT: Have you?**

"It is don't a great question to ask your mom." Bobby said as Springs laughs a bit.

**A question she clearly doesn't want to answer.**

**MELISSA MCCALL: Get some sleep.**

**Car keys in hand, Melissa leaves.**

"And he made her run away to work." Dean said as Springs laughs louder.

**Scott drags himself up from the bed and hits the mouse on his computer. The moment it WAKES, a web chat INVITATION from Stiles pops up. Scott hits ACCEPT and Stiles appears in the window.**

**SCOTT: What'd you find out?**

**STILES: It's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder.**

"Wow. I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing." Dean said and Sam agreed with him.

**SCOTT: Because of me?**

**STILES: Because he's a tool. It's not your fault.**

"Stiles is right. Because it Jackson was a tool." Mary said.

**SCOTT: Is he going to play?**

**STILES: They don't know yet. But now they're all counting on you for Saturday...**

**Stiles pauses mid-sentence. Then comes closer to the webcam window, squinting his eyes at it. He seems to be looking at something in Scott's room.**

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

**SCOTT: What?**

**A TEXT WINDOW pops up on Scott's screen. Stiles types:**

**It looks like--**

**The cursor turns into a SPINNING WHEEL, the computer momentarily hung up. Stiles's webcam image freezes.**

"It is don't good." Bobby said as the screen continued to play the show.

**SCOTT (CONT'D)(impatient): Looks like what?**

**A moment later, the cursor finally stops spinning and the rest of the text appears:**

**It looks like someone's behind you.**

"What?!"

**Scott stops breathing. He doesn't turn around. Staying very still, his eyes move to his OWN IMAGE in the bottom corner of the webcam window. He slowly clicks the mouse, re-sizing the window, making it larger and larger until--**

**He sees his own reflected face, an expression of pure fear on it. And behind him--**

**A STRANGE SILHOUETTE. Someone is standing there in the shadows of his room.**

**Scott spins around and Derek grabs him, yanking him away from the desk, sending the laptop clattering to the floor. Dragging him up, he slams Scott face-first to the wall.**

"I know it Derek may be a werewolf but how in the world do he come in Scott room so quietly?" Sam ask Springs.

"I don't know." Springs says.

**DEREK: I saw you on the field.**

**S** **COTT: What? What are you talking--**

**DEREK: You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. Then it's not just hunters after us. It's everyone.**

"It is kinda don't true but okay." Dean said.

**SCOTT: But they didn't see. No one did--**

**DEREK: And they won't. Because if you try to play that game Saturday...**

**Derek comes terrifyingly close, right next to Scott's ear.**

**DEREK (CONT'D): I'll kill you myself.**

"Okay, it guy is getting me scared." Mary said and John hug her a little to calm her down.

**He pulls Scott from the wall and sends him tumbling across the room. When Scott looks up from the floor--**

**Derek is gone.**

**The bedroom window lies open where he must have leaped with incredible speed, leaving Scott alone in his room.**

**And shaking in fear...**

"Well, he could choose what are he going to do." Michael said.

**INT. LOCKER ROOM - DAY**

**Scott follows Coach into the locker room before classes.**

"Don't him again." Cas said and sigh, knowing the coach will say anything rude to Scott.

**COACH: What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?**

**SCOTT: I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night.**

**COACH: You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night?**

**SCOTT: No, I can't play the game tomorrow night.**

**COACH: I'm not following.**

**SCOTT: I'm having some personal issues.**

"It is the bad lie ever." Dean said and Bobby and Sam agreed.

**COACH: Like what? Is it a girl?**

**SCOTT: No.**

**COACH: Is it a guy? You know our goalie Danny is gay.**

Everyone looks at the screen with shock.

"Okay..." Lucifer said slowly.

**SCOTT: I know, Coach. But that's not it.**

**COACH: You don't think Danny's a good-looking guy?**

"Wtf is going on?!" Sam yell but no one answered him as everyone else is still shock.

**SCOTT: No, Danny's good-looking. But I like girls. And that's not it anyway--**

**COACH: Is it drugs? Are you doing meth? My brother was hooked on meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth, all rotted and cracked. It was disgusting. He was a mess.**

"I still don't know why everyone thinks Scott is on drugs." Springs whispered as everyone else sighs.

**SCOTT(genuinely concerned): What happened to him?**

**COACH: He got veneers. They look perfect now. Is that it? You're worried about getting hurt?**

**SCOTT: No. I'm just having some issues with... aggression.**

**COACH: Well that's exactly why you play lacrosse. Problem solved.**

**SCOTT: Coach. I can't play the game.**

**COACH: Listen, McCall. Part of playing first-line is taking on the responsibility of being the first-line in the game. If you can't shoulder that responsibility then you're back on the bench until you're ready.**

**SCOTT: If I don't play the game you're going to take me off first-line?**

**The BELL RINGS. Coach ushers Scott to the door.**

**COACH: Play the game, McCall.**

"I really don't like the coach." Mary said and everyone agrees.

**INT. HIGH SCHOOL/CORRIDOR - DAY**

**Stepping back into the corridor and into the rush of students, Scott jumps when his phone RINGS in his pocket.**

**He takes it out to read a text message from MOM:** **_Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited!!_ **

"He have a big problem." Gabriel said.

**Scott breathes a sigh of frustration. His phone BUZZES again with a second text from Mom:** **_What does LMFAO mean?_ **

**He's about to type back when he notices someone coming down the corridor to find him--**

**Allison Argent. She walks through the crowd, every teenage male eye seeming to follow her. But her perfect smile is reserved for Scott.**

"Omg." Dean whispered, whispered a bit too.

**ALLISON(nodding to the phone): Hey, you busy?**

**SCOTT: No. It's just my Mom. She's nothing. I mean it's nothing. I'm never busy. For you.**

**ALLISON: I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class but I wanted you to know I'm coming to see you play tomorrow.**

"And now it is a bigger problem for Scott." Gabriel said.

**SCOTT: You are?**

**ALLISON: And we're all going out afterward. You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's going to be great. And bring Stiles too. Save me a seat at lunch. Gotta' go.**

**Scott barely has a chance to nod as she hurries off. But just before she disappears into the rush of students, she smiles at him again. With a quick wave, she's gone.**

**Scott slumps against the lockers.**

**SCOTT: I am so screwed.**

"Oh yes, you are." Bobby said.

**INT. HIGH SCHOOL/ADJACENT CORRIDOR - DAY**

**Down the adjacent hall, Allison stops at her locker, quickly spins the combo, grabs her French book and--**

**Stops when she notices something strange inside. Slowly, she pulls an item out, one that shouldn't be there... Her JACKET from the party.**

**As she eases the locker shut, she notices how very alone she is in the corridor. She gazes down one end of the hall and then the other.**

**Not a soul. Not a sound. Until--**

**THE SECOND BELL RINGS, startling her. Breathing a short laugh at herself, she hurries off to class.**

"It is don't scary at all." Mary said.

**INT. HIGH SCHOOL/MATH CLASSROOM - DAY**

**At the chalkboard with other students solving algebra problems, Lydia whispers to Scott.**

**LYDIA: Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?**

**SCOTT: Because I'm sort of... not.**

**LYDIA: I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him.**

"Well, it was he fault to make Scott angry." Michael said.

**SCOTT: He brutally injured himself ramming into me.**

**The MATH TEACHER steps past, eyeing their work on the board.**

**LYDIA: Jackson's going to play Saturday, but he's not going to be at the peak. I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance.**

**SCOTT(wondering if she's still talking about lacrosse): Okay...**

**LYDIA: See, I date the captain of a winning lacrosse team. If they start off the season losing, I date the captain of a losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers. You understand how that works?**

"Losing a game don't make people losers." Sam said, feeling angry.

**SCOTT: Losing one game isn't going to kill anyone. In fact, it might save someone.**

**Lydia looks at him. Doesn't get it. Doesn't care.**

**LYDIA: Fine. Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. We'll go out after like we're planning. I'll introduce Allison to all the other hot players on the team.** **And while she gets the attention she deserves, Scott McCall can stay home surfing the net for porn.**

"It girl is getting on my nerves." Springs whispered.

**She finishes her math problem, wipes the chalk off her hands, and saunters back to her desk. Scott returns his attention to his own EQUATION on the board.**

**MATH TEACHER: Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem.**

"All of these teachers don't care about Scott." Mary said sadly.

**SCOTT: Tell me about it.**

**INT. HIGH SCHOOL/CORRIDOR - DAY**

**A locker slam shut. Scott leans his head against it, utterly weary. Stiles whips around the corner, grabbing him.**

**STILES: Come here, come here.**

**He leads Scott around the corner where they can both see down the hall to the VICE PRINCIPAL talking to Sheriff Stilinskiand one of his Deputies.**

**STILES (CONT'D): See if you can hear them.**

**Scott focuses, attempting to tune in the voices.**

**_STILINSKI: ...animal attacks... just don't want the kids out..._ ** **_9:30 pm..._ **

"Animal attacks?" Mary asked confused but Springs didn't answer her.

**STILES: What are they saying?**

**Scott SHUSHES him.**

**_STILINSKI: ...institute the curfew...._ **

**SCOTT: A curfew. Because of the body.**

"Ohh."

**INT. HIGH SCHOOL/ADJACENT CORRIDOR - DAY**

**Scott follows a furious Stiles around the corner.**

**STILES: Seriously unbelievable. My Dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants.**

**SCOTT: You can't exactly tell your Dad the truth about Derek.**

"What if it was don't Derek?" Cas asked Springs but Springs didn't answer him and just smiled.

**STILES: I can do something.**

**SCOTT: Like what?**

**STILES: Like find the other half of the body.**

**Stiles heads into a classroom. Scott stops when he spots Allison shaking hands with an extremely good-looking LAX PLAYER. Lydia wears a big smile while introducing them. And also while staring right at Scott.**

**Allison turns to see him approaching as Lydia and the LAXPlayer slip away.**

**SCOTT: So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?**

**ALLISON: Yeah, she's been so unbelievably nice. Usually, the popular girls are totally evil when I move to a new place. But she's making it really easy for me.**

"I still don't like her." Springs whispered.

**SCOTT: I wonder why.**

**ALLISON: Maybe she gets how much being the New Girl can suck.**

**He's about to reply when he notices with alarm that she's carrying THE JACKET.**

**SCOTT: Where did you get that?**

**ALLISON: My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination--**

**SCOTT: Did she say she brought it back? Did someone give her the jacket?**

**ALLISON: Like who?**

**SCOTT: Like Derek.**

**ALLISON: Your friend?**

"Derek is don't Scott friend." John said.

**SCOTT: He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?**

**ALLISON: Not much at all.**

**SCOTT: What did you say?**

**ALLISON(confused): Sorry, but I have to get to my next class. Can we talk later?**

**SCOTT: Allison--**

**ALLISON: I really have to go.**

**She hurries off, leaving Scott ruminating on the jacket. But then he turns, moving with focus, faster and faster--**

"And he is angry right now." Gabriel said.

**EXT. ROAD/HALE PROPERTY - DAY**

**On his bike and pedaling at top speed, Scott charges down the road. Finally, he whips onto a driveway leading to the rundown Hale house.**

**SCOTT: Derek!**

**He lets his bike clatter to the ground, his school bag with it. In a flash he's on the porch, looking in each window.**

**SCOTT (CONT'D):** **_Derek!_ **

**Still no response. Scott slips around the side of the house and to the back. Then something catches his attention--**

**At the edge of the woods, he sees FRESH DIRT covering the ground. As if something had been dug up. Or buried.**

"Maybe I was wrong." Cas said.

**But before he can approach, a sound stops him in his tracks... A HEARTBEAT. At first, it's a tiny rhythm in the distance. But then it rapidly gets louder, stronger. Scott starts to back away, moving for the front of the house again and for his bike when--**

**Derek steps out of the woods. No sudden appearance, no theatrics. He just calmly walks out of the shadows.**

**Scott tries to stand strong.**

**SCOTT (CONT'D): Stay away from her. She doesn't know anything.**

**DEREK: What if she does?**

"It is a good question." Sam said. "Because her dad is a hunter."

**Derek keeps coming, backing Scott away from the house.**

**DEREK (CONT'D): You think your little buddy Stiles can Google werewolves and now you've got all the answers?**

**Reaching down to Scott's school bag, Derek picks up the LACROSSE STICK, playfully turning it over in his hands.**

**DEREK (CONT'D): You don't get it yet, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Allison, your mother, your friends...**

"He got Scott there." Bobby said.

**Derek's hand comes up and the CLAWS are out. Scott flinches back, both in fear and surprise at his display of mastery over his abilities.**

**DEREK (CONT'D): And when they see you--**

**He rakes his claws over the net.**

**DEREK (CONT'D): Everything falls apart.**

**The slashed threads flutter away from the head of the lacrosse stick, the net now in tatters. Derek tosses the ruined stick. Scott catches it. When he looks up--**

**He's alone, Derek having vanished yet again.**

"I don't know if I should be expecting something cool or something else." Michael said and everyone agrees, don't know how to react.

**INT. MCCALL HOME/SCOTT'S ROOM - NIGHT**

**Stiles bursts through Scott's door and into his room.**

**STILES: What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yeah, I've had a lot of Adderall.**

**At his desk, Scott works on something, concentrating on it with exacting focus.**

**SCOTT: I found something at Derek Hale's.**

**STILES: Are you kidding? What?**

**SCOTT: Something's buried there. I smelled blood.**

"So he did kill the girl." Lucifer said smiling.

**STILES: That's awesome. I mean that terrible. Whose blood?**

**SCOTT: That's what I need you to help me find out. And when we do, we're going to help your dad nail Derek for the murder. And then you're going to help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing.**

**Scott stands, revealing what he's been working on so intently: his LACROSSE STICK. Now perfectly re-laced, he spins it in his hands with a look of pride.**

**SCOTT (CONT'D): Because there's no way I'm not playing that game.**

"I am getting to like this guy." Dean said.

**INT. HOSPITAL/CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

**The doors of BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL slide open. Stiles and Scott casually walk past the front desk trying not to beconspicuous in front of waiting patients, nurses andorderlies.**

**Stiles nods to a set of double doors and a sign pointing to MORGUE. Scott quickly pushes through the doors as Stiles heads to a WAITING AREA.**

"What are they doing?" Mary asked.

"Looking for clues." Springs says.

**INT. HOSPITAL/MORGUE FREEZER ROOM - NIGHT**

**Scott steps inside the almost pitch black freezer room. Helights the display on his phone using it to search the labelson the drawer.**

**He locates one marked:** **_JANE DOE - partial. Police Evidence Do Not Tamper._ **

**Scott takes a breath and yanks it open.**

**INT. HOSPITAL/CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

**Standing outside in the corridor, Stiles looks to the waiting area and does a double-take.**

**Lydia Martin sits in one of the chairs.**

"Oh no." Springs says sigh.

"What?" Everyone asked confused, scaring Springs.

"You will see." Springs says sigh again.

**It's a moment of opportunity he simply cannot pass up.Leaving his post, he tentatively approaches her.**

**STILES: Hey, Lydia. You probably don't remember me, but I sit behind you in Biology. And I know you're dating Jackson and all that, but I always thought we had a kind of connection. Unspoken, of course.But I sort of think it would becool to get to know you. Sort of.**

"Oh." Everyone said, understand now.

**LYDIA: Hold on. Give me a second.**

**Stiles looks at her, quite confused. But then she pulls out aBLUETOOTH headset that was covered by her hair.**

**LYDIA (CONT'D): I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?**

**STILES: Uh... No. Sorry.**

"Aww. I feel so bad for Stiles right now." Mary said and Springs nods, agreed with her.

**As she gives an irritated sigh, Stiles takes a seat far away from her, head falling into his hand.**

**INT. HOSPITAL/MORGUE FREEZER ROOM - NIGHT**

**Scott covers his mouth while gazing down at the lower half of the body. He slowly pulls the drawer open to where the sheet finally flattens out just above the severed hip.**

**Removing his hand from his mouth, Scott pulls the sheet up toreveal the decayed and rotting feet. Then, unable to stand anymore, the sight or the smell, Scott covers up the body and slides the drawer shut.**

**INT. HOSPITAL/WAITING AREA - NIGHT**

**Jackson comes around the corner to find Lydia. He's massaging his shoulder.**

**LYDIA: Did he do it?**

**JACKSON(nodding): He said it's not a good habit toget into but one cortisone shot won't kill me.**

**LYDIA: You should get one right before the game too.(off his look)What? The pros do it all the time. Do you want to be a little high schoolamateur?(teasing him now)Or do you want to go pro?**

**She pulls him into a kiss that's all tongue.**

**As they walk off, Stiles watches with a jealous gaze from behind the pages of a hospital pamphlet. It's titled:** **_AllAbout Your Menstrual Cycle._ **

"Oh Stiles." Springs whispered, feeling so sad.

**Scott yanks it out of his hands, surprising him.**

**SCOTT: The scent was the same.**

**STILES: You're sure?**

**Scott nods and starts off with Stiles following.**

**STILES (CONT'D): So he did bury the other half ofthe body on his property.**

**SCOTT: Which means we have proof he killed the girl.**

**STILES: Then I say we use it.**

**SCOTT: How?**

**STILES: Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek? Or because you want to play the game Saturday and he said you couldn't?**

"I think it is both." Bobby said and everyone agrees.

**SCOTT: There were bite marks on the legs.Bite marks. And if he knows about Allison now...**

**STILES: Okay. Then we're going to need ashovel.**

**They SLAM through the EXIT DOOR and out into the night.**

**EXT. HALE PROPERTY/DRIVEWAY - NIGHT**

**Derek's black Dodge Challenger roars out from the long driveway leading to the dilapidated house. In its wake,Stile's Jeep slowly pulls forward.**

"I am going to think it is a bad idea to go there." Dean said.

**EXT. HALE PROPERTY - NIGHT**

**Now carrying a shovel and pick, Scott and Stiles head for the house. But Scott pauses, glancing around.**

**SCOTT: Something's different.**

"Different?" Cas asked confused.

**STILES: Different how?**

**But Scott shakes his head. He looks back to the road,listening for any sounds.**

**SCOTT: Let's get this over with.**

**Unnerved now as well, Stiles follows him around the house to the edge of the woods. Waving him over, Scott kicks at the dirt on the ground. It's loose, gravelly.**

**They start digging. Piles of dirt landing on the grassnearby. They work fast, Scott pulling up his sleeves as sweat starts to drip down his forehead.**

**SCOTT (CONT'D): This is taking too long.**

**STILES: Just keep going.**

**SCOTT: What if he comes back?**

"It will be bad." Bobby said.

**STILES: Then we get the hell out of here.**

**SCOTT: What if he catches us?**

**STILES: I have a plan for that.**

**SCOTT: Which is?**

**STILES: You run one way. I run the other.Whoever he catches first? Too bad.**

"It is the worsted idea I ever heard." Lucifer said.

**SCOTT: I hate that plan.**

**They dig faster, harder. Muscles burning, Scott keeps throwing nervous glances to the driveway.**

**STILES: Stop, stop, stop!**

**Dropping the shovel, Stiles clambers down into the hole. He feels around and finds a dark FABRIC in the dirt. Both ofthem now digging with their hands they finally uncover--**

**A BLACK BAG, DRAWSTRING tied in tight knots. Stiles digs atthe knot with his fingers.**

**SCOTT: Hurry.**

**STILES: I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in nine hundred knots?**

**SCOTT: I'll do it.**

**Both of them claw at the drawstring, almost franticallytrying to get the knot to come undone. And then finally itloosens. The black bag flutters open to reveal the bodyinside--**

**Except it's not a dead girl. It's the body of a WOLF. Stiles and Scott both HOLLER, jumping back.**

"So Derek doesn't kill the girl." Cas said.

**STILES: What the hell is that?**

"A wolf." John said.

**SCOTT: It's a wolf.**

**STILES: I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?**

**SCOTT: I told you something was different.**

**Scott pulls back the edge of the bag to get a better look. The remains of the wolf peer through, a tangle of legs andblood-crusted fur.**

**STILES: This doesn't make sense.**

**SCOTT: We gotta' get out of here.**

**STILES(nodding): Help me cover this up.**

**Stiles reaches for the shovel when he notices A PURPLE FLOWER in the ground. It sticks out of the dirt as if it had only recently been planted there.**

"Why is there a flower?" Gabriel asked.

**SCOTT: What's wrong?**

**STILES: Do you see that flower?**

**SCOTT: What about it?**

**STILES: I think it's Wolfsbane.**

"Wolfsbane is dangerous for wolf and werewolves." Sam said.

**SCOTT: How do you know that?**

**STILES: Haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man? Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? Theoriginal classic werewolf movie?(as Scott shakes his head)You are so unprepared for this.**

**Stiles kneels next to the flower, gently feeling around thestem. He pulls it up, revealing that the flower has sproutedout of what appears to be a very thin but strong twineinterlaced from its stem and root.**

'I wonder why.' Lucifer though.

**SCOTT: Don't.(off his look)I have this feeling it's not going to be a good idea.**

**STILES: Yeah. Me too.**

**SCOTT: Then we're leaving?**

**STILES: Hell no.**

**While Scott takes several cautious steps back, Stiles continues unearthing the purple-flowered rope. Soil falling around his shoes, he walks in circles around the grave.**

**LOOKING DOWN FROM ABOVE - As Stiles continues, the Wolfsbanerope leads back to the grave in an almost perfect spiral.**

**Finally, at about ten yards out, Stiles reaches the end ofthe rope. With a pile gathered into his arms, he turns to Scott, who is staring back at the grave.**

**SCOTT(barely a whisper): Stiles...**

**The rope slips out of Stiles's hands, falling at his feet ashis eyes widen.**

**The wolf is no longer a wolf.It's the upper half of the girl.**

**FADE OUT.**

"So it was Derek." Cas said as Springs sighs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you guys like it part. I really don't like the reactions. But anyway I just watched teen wolf season 3 episode 6 and my reaction was a little shock and a lot of sad. I was thinking episode 5 was the best episode ever but it episode made me cry at 10 pm and the end was a big surprise to me. But anyway I am not going to update tomorrow because I need to update my other watching book. I hope you guys have a great day or night and I will see you guys soon. Goodbye.


	6. A/N

Hey guys. 

So I have a work schedule when I am going to update my books.

Monday: Avengers watching book. 

Tuesday: Supernatural watching Teen Wolf. 

Wednesday: Movie night with the Arrowverse+Glee

Thursday: A family secret 

Friday: Avengers watching book

Saturday: Supernatural watching Teen Wolf and maybe a other book.

Sunday: Movie night with Arrowverse+Glee.

So I am going to see you guys tomorrow and I hope you guys have a great day or night.


	7. Second Chance At First Line Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So the reactions in this part will be really bad because I don't know what to sit here.

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. HALE PROPERTY - DAY**

**Morning. The Hale property is now a crime scene. Handcuffed, Derek is led into a police car by a Deputy while Scott looks on by Stiles's jeep.**

**Scott quickly types a TEXT into his phone:** **_Ok, go._ **

" Go where?" John asked confused.

**INT. POLICE CAR - DAY**

**Derek glances up from the backseat behind the cage as Stiles slips into the front passenger side.**

"Oh okay."

**STILES: Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you.**

**Derek almost smiles. Almost.**

**STILES (CONT'D): Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just want to know something. The girl you killed...**

**Stiles quickly glances around to see if anyone is coming.**

**STILES (CONT'D): She was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, wasn't she?**

"Maybe she was a omega?" Dean asked and Springs nods her head no.

**He looks to Derek for confirmation. Gets none.**

**STILES (CONT'D): She could turn herself into an actual wolf. I know Scott can't do that. And I think you can't either. Is that why you killed her?**

**DEREK: Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?**

"Yeah. I mean Scott can't control it so he is kinda the main problem there." Bobby said.

**He comes closer to the cage, causing Stiles to pull back.**

**DEREK (CONT'D): When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing. But you can. And trust me. You want to.**

"Well, he is telling the truth." Sam said.

**The passenger door swings open and--**

**EXT. HALE PROPERTY - DAY**

**Stiles is yanked out of the car by the back of his jacket. Sheriff Stilinski drags him over to Scott.**

"Ohhh, he is in trouble." Dean said laughing.

**STILINSKI: What the hell do you think you're doing?**

**STILES: Just trying to help.**

**STILINSKI: How about you help me understand exactly how you came across this?**

**STILES: We were looking for Scott's inhaler.**

**STILINSKI: Which he dropped when?**

**STILES: The other night.**

**STILINSKI: The other night when you came out to look for the first half of the body?**

**STILES: Yes.**

**STILINSKI: The night when you told me you were out alone and Scott was home?**

**STILES: Yes. (realizing) No. (realizing again) Crap.**

"He just tell his father the truth." Lucifer said laughing.

**STILINSKI: So you lied to me?**

**STILES: That depends on how you define lying.**

**STILINSKI: I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?**

**STILES: Reclining your body in a horizontal position?**

**STILINSKI: Get the hell out of here.**

**STILES: Absolutely.**

"It is the funny thing I ever seen." Lucifer said again.

**INT. STILES'S JEEP - DAY**

**Stiles drives while Scott surfs the web with his phone.**

**SCOTT: I can't find anything about Wolfsbane being used for burial.**

**STILES: Keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual. Like they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill. Like something you have to learn.**

**SCOTT: I'll put it on my to-do list. Right underneath: Figure out how the hell I'm playing the game tonight.**

"It is a good question." Cas said and Springs smiles.

**STILES: Maybe it's different for girl werewolves--**

**SCOTT: Okay, stop it.**

**STILES: Stop what?**

**SCOTT: Stop saying werewolves. Stop enjoying this so much.**

**STILES: Are you okay?**

**Scott puts his hand to his head, rubbing his eyes. Sweat beads on his forehead. He starts blinking furiously.**

"Is he okay?" Mary asked and Springs nods.

"He fine."

**SCOTT: No, I'm not okay. I'm so far from being okay...**

**STILES: You're going to have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later--**

**SCOTT: I can't--**

**STILES: You have to--**

**SCOTT: No, I can't--I can't breathe.**

**He lurches up suddenly, head pulling back, mouth opening as if a knife had just stabbed right into his spine.**

**SCOTT (CONT'D): Pullover!**

**STILES: What's happening?**

**A SQUEALING SOUND pierces through Scott's head. A high-pitched PULSATING that brings his hands to his ears.**

**He doubles over and finds himself looking right down at Stiles's school bag at his legs. Scott yanks it open. Inside is the WOLFSBANE twine.**

"Why do Stiles kept it?" Michael asked.

"Stiles will say why he has it." Springs says.

**SCOTT: You kept it?**

**STILES: What was I supposed to do with it?**

"He don't know why he has it?" Gabriel asked and Springs nods.

"Yeah. He really doesn't think about this." Springs says.

**Scott looks up at Stiles with eyes now BURNING YELLOW.**

**SCOTT: Stop the car!**

**EXT. ROADSIDE - DAY**

**The Jeep skids to a halt. Stiles jumps out with his schoolbag and tosses it as far as he can into the woods.**

**STILES: Okay, okay, it's gone.**

**But when he turns back to the Jeep, Scott's door is also open. The passenger seat empty. Stiles stands very still. Listening to the silence around him.**

"It is really bad if Scott don't there." Mary said.

**STILES (CONT'D): Scott?**

**He snaps his head around when he hears MOVEMENT. Now very aware of his shortened breath, Stiles tries to peer around the corner of his Jeep. But then he sees--**

**THROUGH THE JEEP'S WINDOWS - Scott on the other side. His body a silhouette except for his EYES. Yellow and bright through the dirty windows.**

"He is don't in control again." Cas said.

**Slowly, but purposefully, Scott moves left. Stiles takes a step right, trying to keep the Jeep between them.**

**STILES (CONT'D): Don't do this, Scott.**

**Another step left. Stiles moves again. Scott angrily slams his hands into the Jeep. It ROCKS toward Stiles, tipping up.**

**STILES (CONT'D): Scott!**

**He hits the Jeep again and again to the point where it almost seems like it's going to flip right over and crush Stiles.**

**STILES (CONT'D): Stop!**

**Clawed hands latching onto the side of the Jeep, Scott himself launches up and--**

**ONTO THE ROOF.**

"So he doesn't hurt Stiles but is still an werewolf.

**Stiles stumbles back, falling onto his butt. He gazes up, now seeing his friend for the first time as a complete werewolf. And it scares the hell out of him.**

**Arms outstretched, Scott lets loose an ANGUISHED ROAR, howling up at the sky.**

**Stiles twists forward across the pavement and scrambles back into the Jeep through the passenger side. He knocks the gearshift into DRIVE and manages to get a foot on the GAS PEDAL.**

**As Scott's footsteps pound across the roof, Stiles FLOORS IT. Spinning around to look out the window, he sees-**

**-THE SILHOUETTE OF SCOTT landing in the middle of the road.**

"Okay, I am getting scared." Mary said and John hug her.

**Stiles hits the BRAKES, skidding to a halt at a safe distance. When he looks back again--**

**A shadow disappears into the woods, Scott racing for the cover of darkness.**

"I wonder what are he going." Cas said.

**INT. STILES'S JEEP - DAY**

**Stiles takes corners far too fast, charging down the street in his Jeep. He puts his cell phone to his ear.**

**DISPATCH (V.O.): Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty.**

**STILES: All I need to know is if you've gotten any odd calls.**

**DISPATCH (V.O.): Odd how?**

**STILES: Like an odd person or... dog-like individual... roaming the streets?**

"Really?" Dean asked and Springs nods.

"Yeah. He doesn't really know how to lie." She said.

**DISPATCH (V.O.): I'm hanging up on you now.**

"I will also hang up on him too if he call me about it." John said.

**STILES: No, wait, wait--**

**But the line dies. With a sigh of frustration, Stiles drops the cell phone onto the passenger seat on top of--**

**PRINTOUTS from his most recent werewolf research. One, in particular, is a drawing of a ferocious werewolf, a beautiful young woman fainting in its arms.**

"It is a bad werewolf then." Sam said and Springs nods.

**EXT. ARGENT HOME/INT. ALLISON'S ROOM - NIGHT**

**Through the open second-floor bedroom window, Allison can be seen sitting down at her desk with an open box. She pulls outa simple UNFRAMED PHOTO, looking at the words on the back:**

**_Philly Girls 4eva. We'll miss you!_ **

**She turns the photo back around, smiling at the picture of her with her friends from her last home. Then she slips it into the corner of her mirror while never noticing--**

"So they are like us?" Dean asked.

"Kinda but not anymore." Springs replied.

"Okay."

**THE FIGURE perched in the tree just a few feet from her window... Scott, still a werewolf.**

**In the shadows under the setting sun, his breathing becomes more hollow and ragged as Allison comes to the window.**

**Scott moves forward, creeping out of the darkness as if in another second he could leap into her room and--**

**Allison pulls the window shut, the glass revealing a sudden REFLECTION to Scott.**

**_Himself_ ** **. The face of a monster staring back at him.**

**Scott retreats back into the shadows, frightened by his own appearance. He jumps down from his perch on the tree, darting away from the house and into the street just as--**

"He scared of himself?" Mary asked and Springs nods sadly.

"Yeah." She replied.

**HEADLIGHTS appear. A car SCREECHES to a halt. Scott SLAM Sinto the hood, rolling over it and toppling to the pavement. Argent hops out of the driver's side.**

"Oh shit." Bobby said.

**ARGENT: Oh my God...**

**He has his phone out, already dialing 9-1-1 as he crouches over Scott. But the boy's hand comes up, gripping the man's arms. When Argent looks down at him, he's back to normal.**

**SCOTT: I'm okay.**

**ALLISON (O.S.): Dad? What the hell are you doing?**

**Allison comes rushing out the front door to Scott.**

**ARGENT: He came out of nowhere--**

**ALLISON: Are you trying to kill him?**

"She thought it her dad was trying to kill Scott?" Gabriel asked and Springs nods, laughed a bit.

"Well, her father is trying to kill Scott werewolf from so it is true." Sam said.

"You have a point there Sammy." Dean said as everyone looks at the screen.

**Scott glances up at the ironic question.**

**ARGENT: Of course not. He ran out into the street--**

**SCOTT: I'm sorry. It's my fault.**

**ALLISON: Are you okay?**

**She kneels over him, tenderly brushing dirt from the road off his brow. Argent looks on, a different kind of concern on his face now as Scott and Allison gaze into each other's eyes.**

"He don't like it as his daughter has a boy." Bobby said and Mary agreed.

**SCOTT: I'm fine. I swear. (to Argent) I'm sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi.**

**Allison helps him to his feet.**

**ARGENT: You're sure you're okay?**

**SCOTT: Yeah, completely. I should go. I've got a lacrosse game to get to. You're still coming? Right?**

**ALLISON: Of course, I'm coming.**

**Her hands linger on him as Argent peers in between them.**

**ARGENT: We both are.**

**Scott and Allison turn to him, each with a look of surprise. This is news to both of them. And neither seems to like it.**

"Well it is double shit." John said.

**INT. LOCKER ROOM - NIGHT**

**Pulling his locker open, Scott notices Jackson whispering to another player. He tries to use his hearing to listen in...**

**But the SLAMMING of lockers masks Jackson's VOICE and instead causes Scott to wince in pain. As the sound subsides into a slightly unbearable RING--**

"It would hurt him more because of his super hearing." Gabriel said.

"Yeah. It did."

**The player gives a nod and then heads out while Jackson moves to whisper in the ear of another team member.**

"What is he whispers about?" Michael asked.

"You will find out." Springs says with a smile.

**Stiles wanders into the locker room, pulling his own uniform over his pads. He notices Scott on the bench. Then takes a breath and approaches.**

**SCOTT: You going to try to convince me not to play?**

**STILES: I just hope you know what you're doing.**

**SCOTT: If I don't play I lose first-line.And Allison.**

**STILES: Allison's not going anywhere. And it's one game which you don't have to play--**

**SCOTT: I want to play. I want to be on the team, I want to go out with Allison. I want a freaking normal life. Do you get that?**

"It will be hard if you want a normal life." Sam said, sighing.

**Stiles goes quiet. Then gives an understanding nod.**

**STILES: I get it.**

**Scott grabs his gear, Stiles following him out.**

**STILES (CONT'D): Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, all right? And try not to get angry.**

**SCOTT: Got it.**

**STILES: Or stressed.**

**SCOTT: Got it.**

**STILES: And don't worry about Allison being there. Don't think about her father trying to kill you. Or Derek trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first. (of Scott's look)I'll shut up now.**

"He was don't helping." Dean said.

"He was trying to help his friend but all of the things that what happened to Scott comes back in his mind." Springs says, who is now on her table.

**EXT. LACROSSE FIELD - NIGHT**

**Scott walks out onto the field, Stiles following. With an anxious breath, he turns to--**

**THE BLEACHERS - where Melissa McCall stands up waving. She made it. Then Allison and her father, Mr. Argent, appear, walking up to find a good seat.**

**SCOTT: Oh God...**

"Yeah, oh God."

**And then Lydia walks down the bleachers past her.**

**LYDIA: Scott.**

**She snakes two fingers into his chest plate and pulls him very, very close.**

**LYDIA (CONT'D): I just want you to remember one thing for tonight...**

**SCOTT: Winning isn't everything?**

**LYDIA: Nobody likes a loser.**

"She needs to shut up." Springs whispered as everyone else don't hear her.

**Scott nods and turns back to the field with a heavy sigh. Coach passes by him on the way to Jackson.**

**COACH: How's the shoulder?**

**JACKSON: Fine.**

**COACH: Does it hurt?**

**JACKSON: No.**

**COACH: If I punched it really hard, would it hurt?**

"Yes!"

**JACKSON: Maybe.**

**COACH: If I took a ball-peen hammer...Forget that. I don't know where I was going with that. Just do your best and if you feel any pain, any discomfort whatsoever...**

"It coach is really stupid." Bobby said and everyone agrees.

**JACKSON: Just keep playing?**

**COACH: That's my boy.**

**The WHISTLE BLOWS sending Jackson, Scott, and the team charging off the bench and on to the field.**

**Stiles remains with the other bench warmers, nervously chewing the fingers of his gloves.**

**ON THE LACROSSE FIELD - Scott walks out to take his position.He pulls his helmet down and briefly closes his eyes.**

**SCOTT(a whispered prayer): Please, let this go okay.**

**Glaring at him from underneath his own helmet, Jackson walks confidently onto the field. Then turns his back to Scott.**

"What are he planning?" Michael asked but Springs didn't answer him.

**AT THE BENCHES - Stilinski taps Stiles on the shoulder.**

**STILINSKI: Hey kiddo. Any chance you'll be seeing some action tonight?**

**STILES: Action? Definite possibility.**

**ON THE FIELD - Jackson moves to face the opposing team member at the draw. The Ref places the ball on the grass. Sound drops out around Scott. Just his uneasy breath and his always POUNDING HEART.**

**SCOTT: Please... please...**

**The Ref slowly brings the whistle to his lips. Jackson tightens his grip on his stick, teeth clenched down on his mouth guard as--**

**THE WHISTLE BLOWS.**

**Jackson scoops up the ball before the opposing player even has a chance to blink.**

**Scott moves fast, darting around the others, getting open for a pass as quickly as he can but--**

**Jackson tosses the ball to another teammate.**

"But he was open!" John yelled, looking at the screen with angry eyes.

**SLAP CHECKS come down hard on Beacon Hills and the ball rolls across the grass, loose for anyone to grab.**

**Scott hurries forward to take it, but Jackson is there first. It's almost like he's stealing the ball from Scott.**

"He is!"

**Whipping his stick around, Jackson hurls a shot toward the opposing goal.** _**The ball hits the net.** _

**The crowd on the bleacher's CHEERS, shouts for Jackson erupting among them.**

**COACH: That's it, Jackson! Get fired up!**

**FROM THE FIELD - Scott sees Lydia whisper in Allison's ear.**

**AT THE BLEACHERS - The two girls reach down and pick up a piece of POSTER BOARD raising it high above their heads.**

**The poster reads:** _**We Luv u, Jackson!** _

"It is don't going to be good." Cas said as Springs looked down at her tablet and nods.

**FROM THE BENCH - Stiles gazes up to see Lydia and Allison with the poster over their heads.**

**STILES: Brutal.**

**ON THE FIELD - a fuming Scott stares at it in disbelief.**

**STILES (CONT'D): This is not going to be good.**

**THE WHISTLE BLOWS AGAIN - But as fast as Scott moves, the ball never seems to find its way into his pocket. He keeps trying, one play after another.**

**FROM THE BLEACHERS - The disappointment on Melissa McCall's face comes like a punctuation mark to every missed pass, every missed opportunity.**

**But then as Scott adjusts his helmet, he hears something, VOICES coming into his head. Jackson talks to DANNY, the goalie.**

_**JACKSON: Only to me.** _

"So it was he plan." Bobby said and Springs nods, smiling at something in her tablet.

_**DANNY: But what if he's open?** _

**Scott holds still, head cocked while finally hearing what Jackson has been whispering to the other players.**

_**JACKSON: Who's the captain, Danny? You or me?** _

_**DANNY: Jackson, come on, dude. I just want to win.** _

_**JACKSON: We'll win.** _

_**DANNY: But--** _

_**JACKSON: What did I say? What. Did. I. Say?** _

_**DANNY: Don't pass to McCall.** _

**Jackson raps him on the helmet and gets moving to his position right past--**

**Scott. Standing with his gloves twisting around the stick, he looks like he's about to snap it into little pieces.**

"He is losing control again." Lucifer said smiling.

**When the WHISTLE BLOWS again, he looks up, and through his helmet, we can see--**

_**His eyes turning yellow.** _

**EXT. LACROSSE FIELD - NIGHT**

**At the start of the next quarter, the Ref comes walking past the players with the ball but pauses when A STRANGE NOISE comes from behind him.**

**Scott McCall stands hunched-over, face masked in shadow under his helmet.**

**REF: You okay, kid?**

"No, he is don't okay because of Jackson." Bobby said angry.

"I may not like things like him but he didn't have the power to control it." Dean said as Sam nods.

**Scott nods very slowly, not seeing that Jackson is also looking back as the Opposing Player approaches for the draw.**

**REF (CONT'D): Set!**

**Both teams prepare for the draw. But strange NOISES can now be heard on the field. Low growling. Animalistic gasps.Scott's body seems to rise with each breath, as if he's about to launch off the ground to attack.**

**Unnerved, the other players take tentative steps back.**

"It is a great move." Mary whisper.

**IN THE BLEACHERS - Even the crowd begins to lean forward.**

**ARGENT: Which one is Scott again?**

**LYDIA(answering for Allison): Number Eleven. Otherwise known as the one who hasn't caught a single pass the entire game.**

"It is don't his freaking fault!" Bobby yelled as Springs nods, agreed with him.

**ALLISON: I hope he's okay.**

**LYDIA: I hope we're okay. We need to win.**

**Lydia pulls up the sign again and flips it over.**

**LYDIA (CONT'D): Allison? Little help here?**

**She reluctantly helps Lydia hold up the sign. The backside reads:** _**JACKSON IS #1!!** _

"Omg." Dean said sighing.

**Head turned to the stands, Scott sees it. And that does it. He breathes a furious SNARL between his teeth as--A CRACK snakes its way up the side of his helmet.**

**JACKSON: What the hell we waiting for?**

**The Ref blows the WHISTLE. The sound tears across the field,going off like a FIRE ALARM in Scott's head.**

**Jackson and the Opposing Player grapple for the BALL, sending it flying up into the air where--**

**Scott leaps up, snatching it with uncanny precision. The** **crowd issues a WHOA in response as he lands and charges back down the field right past--**

"Yes!"

**Jackson, whose uniform billows up in Scott's wake.**

**With a sudden WOOSH, the ball goes flying. Right past the goalie and into the net.**

**ON THE BLEACHERS - both Melissa and Allison jump up,HOLLERING. Lydia is knocked in the shoulder. Only mildly, but her look is one of pure annoyance.**

**ON THE SIDELINES - Stiles follows Coach, clutching one of his gloves in his hand, chewing the index finger.**

**COACH: To McCall! Pass to McCall!**

"The coach knows that as the team will to win, Scott needs to have the ball then." Springs says as everyone watched the game.

**A furious Jackson turns to his teammates. One of them shrugs,pointing to the scoreboard. Beacon is down by one now, a mere minute left on the clock.**

**REF: Set!**

**SCOTT'S POV - shaky, wavering. Like that of a killer. The other team takes a few frightened steps back as if sensing they're on the field with something very, very dangerous.**

**The WHISTLE BLOWS and Scott's off again.**

**He moves for the ball but it's captured by the other team.Scott goes for a slap check. The opposing player is so freaked out he just tosses the ball to Scott.**

Springs laughs so much it she falls out of her chair.

**COACH: Did the opposing team just deliberately pass the ball to us?**

**STILES: I believe so, Coach.**

**COACH: Interesting. Helpful, but interesting.**

**Charging past the other players like a lightning bolt, Scott FIRES ON THE NET. The Goalie twists, lacrosse stick coming up to make the catch. But--**

**THE BALL TEARS RIGHT THROUGH THE POCKET OF HIS STICK.**

"Oh my... I know it was his werewolf from but it was so good." Sam said as Dean and Bobby agree.

**Fans in the bleachers CHEER as the ball hits the net. The Goalie lowers his stick to see the busted pocket.**

**Scott backs away as both Coaches surround the REF, shouting and arguing with TWENTY SECONDS left on the clock.**

**REF: Goal!**

**The Beacon Hills crowd cheers, the game now tied. While the opposing team changes up goalie sticks, Jackson looks back to Scott who keeps his head down.**

**CLOSE ON - Scott breathing hard, mouth full of fangs, eyes yellow. Trying desperately not to let anyone see him.**

"He is don't still out of it." Bobby whisper while everyone else looked at the game.

**REF (CONT'D): Set!**

**Jackson** **reluctantly takes his position for the draw.**

**OPPOSING PLAYER: What the hell's up with your teammate, dude? What's he on?**

**JACKSON: I don't know. Yet.**

"He will not find out what is wrong with Scott." Gabriel said as Springs kept her laugh in.

**THE WHISTLE blows and both Jackson and the Opposing Player go for the ball which tumbles out of their grasp. Jackson SLAPS down trying to grab it.**

**The ball spins into the air as--**

**Scott WHIPS past, grabbing it right in the middle of its flight again. He charges for the goal and something happens--**

"Go Scott!" Everyone except Mary and Springs yelled.

**His eyes BURN brighter, yellow tint turning to a YELLOW GLOW,the pure animal taking over. With the other players closing in on him, he falters, as if not knowing where to go.**

**STILES: Scott, no...**

**And for a moment it's almost as if Scott is no longer charging at the goal, but charging toward the closest player,charging toward** _**prey** _ **.**

**Until out of the chaos of sound, one VOICE comes through--**

**ALLISON: Come on, Scott. You can do it.**

**He blinks, the glow in his eyes simmering back down, Allison's voice pulling him from the brink of animal fury.**

"Allison were calmly Scott down." Bobby said.

**Then, as the opposing team advances, Scott shoots on the goal. And despite the Goalie's desperate dive--**

**THE BALL HITS THE NET.**

**CHEERING THUNDERS around him. Breathing hard, Scott takes a few steps back.**

**Everyone is coming toward him, people jumping off the bench to congratulate him. His mother, Allison and Lydia stepping down as well. And worst of all... Argent.**

"Oh shit. I forgot that he was there." Mary said as everyone looks at the screen with a bit worried faces. (I know that it part was a bit out of characters. Sorry.)

**Retreating back, Scott yanks one of his gloves off to reveal the CLAWS at the tips of his fingers.**

**SCOTT: No, no...**

**Allison hurries onto the field. All she can see is a swarm of lacrosse players in the same uniform. They each pull their helmets off but none of them is Scott.**

**Stiles collapses onto the bench, still a nervous wreck.Behind him, his Dad gets off his cell phone. Stiles notices.**

**STILES: Dad? What's wrong?**

"What is wrong now?" Lucifer asked boring.

"Oh something." Springs says, don't wait to see they react to the mystery girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I was planning to do only two parts but it part was long and it is almost midnight here where I live so I am tried and some of the reactions is bad. Anyway the last part will be out tomorrow then I finally writing the reactions. I hope you guys have a great day or night and I will see you guys tomorrow. Bye.


End file.
